Purest Light & Deepest Darkness
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Hikari is a shy, but adventurous 5-year old girl. She is watched over, cared for and loved by 3 Keyblade wielders; Ventus, Terra and Aqua. However, one day, things go from normal to out of control. Hikari is separated from the people she cares about and finds herself traveling through many worlds. But during her adventure, what will she learn about herself? What will she lose?
1. Bio

Name: Hikari

Age: 5

Appearance: Ice blue hair(with iris blue highlighting the ends of her hair)that stops at her waist, sapphire blue eyes, pale pink lips, pale skin, thin.

Relations: Biological mother(unknown), Biological father(unknown), Terra(surrogate brother/guardian), Ven(surrogate brother/guardian), Aqua(surrogate sister/guardian), Eraqus(mentor).

Homeworld: Land of Departure

Outfit: A colorful dress composed of a white blouse with pale beige fur cuff and a band of brown around the stomach. The collar is dark purple purple with a pink floral designs and gold lining, and cut low enough to expose the black material covering the chest. An amethyst diamond-shaped gem rests beneath the collar, attached to two violet-white feathers on blue beads. The skirt is cyan with silver and white line details, while the middle of the skirt and bottom are dark blue. At the middle are hot pink and white flower designs. Around the bottom of the skirt is pale beige fluff. It comes with a colorful beaded necklace. On her feet are brown sandals. The bottoms are black, while attached to the sides are a pink bow with green and red beads. A light purple knit flower with a pale blue button sewn to the center. Hanging from it are two white ribbon tails, and twisted pale blue and white strands. For each ear is a pearl sphere with a black strand attached to it, adorned with several sky-blue and indigo spheres(Look at Aikatsu; Folklore Arabesque Coord with minor alterations).

History: Hikari knows nothing about her parents. She believes they abandoned her. Hikari has a special ability. She can link other peoples' hearts to her own shortly after meeting them(if there is a positive vibe between her and that person)and can feel their emotions and see their memories. She is watched over by Master Eraqus, but is mainly raised by Ven, Terra and Aqua. She sees them as her brothers and sister. However, out of the 3, she is closest to Ven. She and Ven are like a real older brother and little sister. It is also possible that Hikari's heart connected to Ven's even before meeting him.

* * *

 **Hikari's ENG voice actor is Cherami Leigh and her JAP voice actor is Azusa Sato. In ENG, she sounds like Sunako Kirishki in 'Shiki' and in JAP she sounds like Fuwari Midorikaze in 'PriPara'.**


	2. 4 Stars, 4 Lives

No one's Pov

 _On a small island, a man in a black cloak carries a large white sheet under his arm. The sheet is cloaked around near-dead boy. The man places the boy over the trunk of a palm tree._

 _"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I image you'll be right at home." the man said. The boy, Ventus, looked at the ground with his lifeless eyes, then closed them and drifts off, falling into darkness._

* * *

Ven's Pov

 _Falling... falling into darkness. This must be the end for me. What will happen to me?_

 _"Hey, where am I?" a voice asked. Who was that?_

 _"Who's there?" I asked. A bright light illuminated the darkness. The sheet that was wrapped around me faded away. I gently floated down to a platform._

 _"I'm a brand new heart." the voice answered._

 _"But this is- Why are you in my heart?" I asked._

 _"The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here." it told me._

 _"Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured. And now... the little I have left is slipping away." I said._

 _"Then you should join your heart with mine." it suggested._ _Huh? The platform suddenly began to glow. The missing section began filling in until the platform was restored._ _"Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did." it said._

 _"Right. Thanks." I said, thankful for whoever helped me._

 _"It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..." the voice said._

 _"Open the door." we said in unison. The light covering the platform evaporated into tiny shards of light, revealing my Station._

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The cloaked man took one last look at the boy before taking his leave. He stopped, hearing a rustling sound. He looked to see the boy's arm stretched upward and in his hand, appeared a Keyblade._

 _"A Keyblade?" the man exclaimed. The Keyblade glowed and shot a beam of light towards the sky. The man grinned evilly, believing he found the one. The unconscious boy opened his eyes to see the sparkles from his Keyblade. They twinkled like stars._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

* * *

Ven's Pov

I stared at my bedroom ceiling for a long time. What was that place? My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden impact of a small girl jumping on me. It was a girl I knew too well and care for more than anything. A 5 year-old, starlight-haired, sky blue-eyed girl named Hikari.

"Ven! Ven!" Hikari exclaimed. She was always so hyper when she was excited. Kinda like me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a meteor shower happening right now!" she said. I looked out my window to see she was right. "Come on! Hurry!" She hopped off my bed and ran out of my room. I went to run after, but then remembered something. I quickly scanned my room and found the item I was looking for was on my desk. I grabbed it and hurried after Hikari.

"Hikari, slow down!" I yelled. We ran out the front door and down the steps. "We can't see much from here." Hikari half turned around.

"So let's get closer." She said and took off running again. If she could move this fast now, I can't image how fast she'll be able to move in like 10 years. I ran after her. I came to a small training ground.

"I've got a little bit of time." I said to myself and practiced honing my skills for a couple minute when I heard Hikari calling me.

"Come on Ven! We'll miss the meteor shower! she shouted. She got close enough to the bottom of the ledge. "Balloonga!" A large, orange balloon appeared in front of her. She jumped up and on to it. She jumped, popping the balloon and propelling her into the air. She landed gracefully on the top ledge. It was amazing that even a 5 years old, she could cast powerful spells. The spells she knew were Balloonga, Sparkga, Waterga, Reflega, Curaga and Stopga. Master Eraqus had told us Hikari was special. She sure was. "Come on, slowpoke!" I hurried after her and soon we came to a good enough spot.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. Several meteors flew across the sky. I laid on my back and Hikari rested her head on my between my stomach and chest. "Why does this seem so familiar?" I asked myself, looking up at the stars. I felt my eyes starting to close. I tried to fight it, but let them fall shut. I opened them again to see the meteor shower was over. I sat up and Hikari rolled until her head was resting on my leg. I looked around. I yawned and laid back down, only to see Aqua's face hovering over mine. I jerked up, causing Hikari to wake up.

"Aqua!" Hikari yelped. She giggled at our reactions.

"Give us a break, Aqua." I said.

"Ven, Hikari, you hopeless sleepyheads. You should have at least brought a blanket. Especially you, Hikari. You'll catch cold." Aqua told us. Hikari shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said.

"But- Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before... looking up at the stars..." I said, puzzled. Aqua ruffled my hair a little.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us." Aqua tells me.

"Yeah... I know." I said.

"Ven, please don't be sad. I like it when you're happy." Hikari said with a sad tone. I patted Hikari's head and smiled at her. The 3 of us move to the ledge and we looked up at the sky.

"Hey, Aqua. Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" I asked.

* * *

My Pov

"Hmm... Well, they say-" That's when Terra's voice cut in.

"That every star up there is another world."

"Terra!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many other worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Terra said.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said.

"In other words, they're just like you and Hikari, Ven." Terra told him.

"What does THAT mean?" Ven asked.

"You'll find out one day, I'm sure." Terra said.

"I wanna know now." Ven whined.

"You're too young to know now." Terra told him.

"Quit treating me like a kid." Ven said. Both me and Aqua laughed at them.

"Hey, what are you 2 laughing at?" Terra asked me and Aqua.

"I can't help it. You 2 would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said. They gave us weird looks, but joined in the laughing. These were the times I loved the most. Being with Ven, Terra and Aqua. This is what I hoped for; that we'd always be together like this. I noticed that Ven had something in his hand. Why didn't I notice it before?

"Ven, what's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, this is something the 3 of us made for you." Ven said, handing me a light brown rabbit doll, with light, plastic maroon eyes and a blue vest that was held closed at the top by a yellow button(to get a better idea, watch Suite Precure episode 32. The doll looks just like the one that is turned into a Negatone).

"She's so cute!" I said, hugging her to my chest.

"Do you like her?" Terra asked.

"I love her!" I said.

"What're you gonna call her?" Aqua asked. I looked at her for a minute and came up with the perfect name. The name that would describe my treasure perfectly.

"Takara." I answered. We all sat on the ledge together and looked at the stars.

"Oh yeah." Aqua said, getting to her feet. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She dug through her pockets and took out 4 necklaces. "I made each one of us a good luck charm." She gave one to each of us.

"I get one too?" I asked, happily.

"Yep. One for each of us." Aqua said. We held them out so we could see the others. Our Wayfinders were made from stained glass with silver frames, had brown stitches and a brown cord tied to the topmost shell, and the token was Terra's Mark symbol. Aqua said since she didn't have the actual shells needed for them, she made the charms from other materials. The token in the middle was silver on Aqua, Ven and my Wayfinders, but was gold on Terra's. Aqua's "shells" are mostly blue with cyan tips, Ven's are light green with sea green tips, Terra's are orange with yellow tips and mine was greyish-white with light silver tips.

"Where'd you get the shape from?" I asked Aqua.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it... nothing can ever drive you apart." Aqua said.

"Wow... I hope I get to see it one day. Along with any other worlds that are out there. I wanna see 'em all!" I said. They all laughed at my enthusiasm. Ven helped Terra and Aqua practice for the exam and we decided to head back.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The 4 friends headed back to the castle, with Hikari holding her new companion in one hand and holding Ventus's hand with the other._

 _"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars."_


	3. A New Keyblade

No one's Pov

 _A mouse, better known as Mickey, King of Disney Castle and Disney Town, struggle to stay afloat on a large book while raging waters begin to swirl into a whirlpool. The King spiraled down farther and farther until the illusion faded and he was back in the Mysterious Tower. He rubbed his head in embarrassment and looked at his Master, the powerful wizard Yen Sid. The wizard sighed heavily and looked at his pupil._

 _"Mickey... I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire." the wizard said. The King looked at his Master, confused. What could he mean? Outside the tower window, 4 stars grouped together, twinkling brighter than any others. These stars represented the 3 young Keyblade bearers and their precious treasure. The stars also represented their lives._

* * *

Xehanort's Pov

I had come to observe Eraqus's pupils, Aqua and Terra, as they take the Mark of Mastery. I glanced over to Ventus. He seemed to be doing well. I thought of what I had in store for the boy and could only marvel at the result of success. That's when I noticed the small child next to him. She had one of her hand underneath the chin of a rabbit doll and the other was gripping onto Ventus's hand. I could tell from where I was she had ice blue hair with iris blue highlights the ends. Her hair shone like starlight in the rays of the sun. Her eyes were sapphire blue and seemed to reflect a star-filled night sky. That girl was a miniature version of **her**. Things had become a little more interesting.

* * *

My Pov

Me and Ven both stood straight as sticks as Master Eraqus approached Terra and Aqua.

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblades chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see out youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready." Master Eraqus said to Terra and Aqua.

"Yes." answered both Terra and Aqua.

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus said. His Keyblade, Master's Defender, glowed and several orbs of light appeared. Terra and Aqua had their Keyblades, Earthshaker and Rainfell, and were about to start, when I felt something. Something dark and evil. That's when the orbs became covered with strands of darkness. Everyone, except Master Xehanort, seemed surprised. Terra and Aqua still began their exam. All of sudden, one of the orbs went over them and headed towards me and Ven.

"Ven!" Terra cried.

"Hikari!" Aqua cried. Ven summoned his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, and destroyed the orb.

"Don't worry about us. You 2 focus on the exam." Ven told.

"But Ven, you and Hikari are in danger here. Take her and go wait in your room." Aqua told Ven.

"Not a chance! Me and Ven have been looking forward to seeing you and Terra becoming Masters. We're not missing it. I'll be fine." I said.

"Ven can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us. He'll keep Hikari safe." Terra told Aqua.

"Yeah!" Ven exclaimed.

"Stay sharp, Ven." Aqua warned. They each teamed up and destroyed the orbs, only to have more pop up. I felt relieved that they had the situation under control. That is until Ven turned around and got a terrified look on his face.

"Hikari, behind you!" Ven yelled. Behind me? What did he- oh no... I just slightly turned to see that an orb had snuck up behind me. It lunged right at me. It was moving too fast for me to do anything. For anyone to do anything.

"Hikari!" everyone cried.

* * *

Eraqus's Pov

I could only watch as the orb lunged toward Hikari. It moved too fast for anyone to do anything to stop it. Then a bright light filled the room, causing us all to shield our eyes. There was the sound a slash and I could only assume that Ventus, Terra or Aqua had saved Hikari. When the light faded, I uncovered my eyes and was shocked. My pupils were still in the same position they had been. None of them saved Hikari. She had saved herself. In the child's hand was a Keyblade! It was a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself was a deep indigo. The "blade" was a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color. A gold rainguard was at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain was a gold star and it was attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain. How was it possible? How could she wield a Keyblade at such a young age? Deep down, I couldn't help but feel proud of her. She was starting to become just like **her**.

* * *

My Pov

I looked at the Keyblade in my hand. Where did it come from? Just as sudden as it appeared, it vanished from my hands. All that was left was the yellow star Keychain. After everything calmed down, I went back over to Ven. Master Eraqus spoke.

"That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to the next trial." Master Eraqus explains. The next part I was gonna hate. Aqua and Terra were going to fight against each other. I knew they weren't going to do any real harm to each other, but still. Terra and Aqua began spare with each, when something happened. Darkness formed around Terra's hand. I felt pain in my chest and fell to my knees. Ven wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hikari?" Ven asked, concerned. Why was I feeling dizzy? I felt better once Terra and Aqua had finished.

"Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." No way. Only Aqua made it? "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there will always be a next time. That is all." That's what I had felt! Terra's darkness. But how could I have felt it? "Aqua, as the newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus finished. After he and Xehanort left, me and Ven went over to Terra.

"Hey..." Aqua said, sadly.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said sadly.

Terra: "The darkness... Where did it come from?"

Me: "Terra, even though you didn't pass, you're just as much a Master as Aqua is." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

Terra: "Thanks kiddo. Why don't you head back to your room and get some rest? I noticed you weren't feeling well earlier." I nodded my head and went back to my room. I was just about to turn the corner when I saw Master Xehanort. I stop and hid behind the wall.

Xehanort: "What do you make of Ventus?" I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but I heard the person's voice. It was a boy.

Boy: "He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." What? Who was this guy and what did he mean?

"Not here, you won't, Vanitas. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said.

"I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home." Vanitas said. I've gotta warn Ven. I turned to run, but I felt someone grab me. "Well, looks like I found even better bait." I felt something hit my head and fell to the ground.

* * *

Vanitas's Pov

I caught the kid as she fell. I wrapped my hand around her waist and lifted her under my arm.

"Ah! Terra, Aqua and Ventus's most precious treasure; Hikari." Xehanort exclaimed.

"If she's so precious, then I guess her going missing would make that loser come running." I said.

"Yes. Take her to the Keyblade Graveyard and wait for him there. But, keep her within your sights at all times." Xehanort advised.

"She's just a little kid. Even if she gets away, she won't get far." I said.

"Don't be fooled. She's more than what she seems." Xehanort warned.

"Whatever." I scoffed. I summoned a portal and walked through. Let's just see how long it takes Ven to notice his treasured light is missing.


	4. Departing From Home

Vanitas's Pov

I was walking through the Corridor of Darkness with the kid under my arm. What did Xehanort mean she isn't what she seems? I shook it off. There was nothing special about this brat.

 _"You may do well to listen to his warning."_ a voice advised. Who was that? I turned to see a woman with ice blue hair that had iris blue highlighting the ends and sapphire blue eyes. She looked just like the kid.

"Who are you suppose to be?" I asked, getting pissed.

 _"You don't need to worry about who I am. All you need to know is that you had better release Hikari or else."_ the woman said. I laughed at this.

"Or else what?" I sneered. She didn't answer. She lifted up her hand and there was a sudden force that knocked the kid from my grip. She turned into a ball of light and disappeared, along with the mysterious woman. Great. I had to find her in order to get Ventus to come to me. But, I thought I'd goad him on by telling him about Terra and the most important thing to him in all the worlds. I turned and went back.

* * *

Terra's Pov

I thought about what happened during the exam.

"There's darkness within me... So what does it matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back." I said to myself.

"Yes..." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. It was Master Xehanort. "You are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to be feared." Master Xehanort said.

"Master Xehanort..." I said. He started walking down the stairs toward me.

"And yet... how frustrating that Eraqus refutes that power. Why, you could train with him forever an still... you'd never be a Master in his eyes." he tells me.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?" I asked.

"You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." he said.

"Yes. Thank you, Master." I said. Then warning bells sounded. I ran back to Master Eraqus. The bells hardly ever rang. It had to been serious.

* * *

Ven's Pov

I laid on my bed, slashing the air with Terra's old wooden Keyblade. I knew he was deeply disappointed at not passing the exam, which he should have. That's when I heard the warning bells sounding. They were hardly ever rung. I was about to head down to the throne room when I heard someone.

"Better hurry, Ventus..." a voice said. I turned around to see some strange guy. He was wearing a mask, so I couldn't see his face.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked.

"Or you'll never see Terra or your precious light again." he finished.

"What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want. And what do you mean 'precious light'?" I asked.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up... he'll be a different person." he said.

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" I asked, ready to take him on.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" he scoffed. A portal appeared and he started to walk into it.

"Wait! What did you mean by never seeing my 'precious light' again?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm talking about the one thing you, Terra and Aqua all care for more than anything in all the worlds. It's no longer here." He said before disappearing through the portal. Memories of Terra flashed through my mind. Then I thought about what the one thing me, Terra and Aqua all loved more than anything else that was apparently no longer here. The only thing that came to my mind was... The realization hit me like a train. The one thing the 3 of all loved was...

"Hikari!" I exclaimed. I ran to go find Terra and to tell the Master and Aqua about Hikari.

* * *

Aqua's Pov

I followed Master Eraqus back to the throne room.

"... and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" Master Eraqus was cut off by the warning bells sounding. Whatever was wrong had to be dire. It was rare for them to ring. "What is that?" Master Eraqus went over to the crystal that was on the wall.

"What happened?" Terra asked me.

"I don't know. Why isn't Ven here?" I asked.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell." He came back to us. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Which also means that the Princess of Kingdom Hearts, wherever or whoever she may be, is in danger as well. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity." Creatures that feed on negativity? "Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form- Yen Sid calls them 'Unversed'. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me." he says to us.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked to which the master nodded.

"So here we are, I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." Master Eraqus said.

"Yes, Master." we both answered. Terra turned to leave, but Master Eraqus stopped him.

"Terra." He stopped and turned around. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." he said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget." said the master.

"Thank you, Master. I swear... I will not fail you again." Terra said and went off.

"Master, I'd best be on my way." I said. I started on my way, then I saw Ven sprinting after Terra.

"Wait, Aqua." I stopped and turned back to faced my Master. "Before you depart, I have one other... Well, call it a request, of the upmost priority." said the master.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery... and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination- I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to- If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." he explains to me.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." I tell him. I hurried after Terra, only to see Ven leaving after him.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _At consecutive times, the 3 Keyblade bearers depart from their home. Each with a different goal. Terra; to destroy the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. Ventus; to warn Terra and find Hikari. Aqua; to destroy the Unversed and bring Ventus back home. The 3 friends had no idea what lay in store for them the moment they set foot off their small world._

* * *

My Pov

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I opened my eyes to see I was in a forest. What was this place? I sat up and dusted off my clothes. That's when I saw my clothes had changed. I now wore a orange and red split blouse with the material folded just off of the center to the left. The two colors were seperated by a chain of daisies that have a silk brown ribbon in the middle. Lining the bottom of the blouse was pale pink-white ruffles. At the chest, the material was folded just slightly to reveal closed flowers of pale orange, red, pink, and purple, along with two leaf, and daisies. The sleeves were red with a simple fuchsia coloring near the bottom, along with a few tiny white dots. The Kingdom Hearts emblem is on the bottom of the left sleeve. It came with a simple necklace with an tiny crown in the center, and two daisy chain bracelets. A red skirt with a small amount of white gradience so far down. Lining the bottom is green coloring, which rested underneath giant flowers in either pink, red, purple, or orange. At the side of the skirt rested a long silk brown ribbon with gold accenting and a pink Kingdom Hearts emblem hung from it. On my feet were dull pink boots with gold toe, bottom, and heel. On each shoe were two tiny brown bows, along with a floral design. The material on the leg was white and pale gold gradience, with a red silk ribbon tied around each ankle. At the center-top of the boot were two tulips, one red and one pink, attached to a smaller orange daisy flower on a single leaf. A pink Kingdom Hearts Emblem rests just above the ankle ribbon. On my head was a green tulip leaf headband with flowers consisting of a pink rose, an orange rose and white daisies. On the left side of the headband was a golden crown with point cut-gems consisting of the colors purple, red, blue and a white pearl. It came with a pair of golden chain earrings with a pink tulip with a leaf at the end(Look up Aikatsu; Thumbelina Bouquet Coord). I looked around.

"Where am I?" I wondered.


	5. Enchanted Dominion

My Pov

I looked around and the beautiful scenery. I could see a castle in the distance and decided to head that way. As I got closer, I saw four people going to the castle. Three of them were fairies. All three of the fairies had short, grey hair, carried a yellow wand, and wore conical hats with a chinstrap made of cloth that wrapped around the cone of the hat. They all wore long-sleeved dresses and capes that were nearly identical, except in terms of color. They were all roughly the same height as well. One fairy wore a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape was secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her wings were small, triangular, and had a faint, red tint. Her hat was also red, and the cloth wrapped around it was gold. Another fairy wore a green cape, a lighter green dress, and an even lighter green skirt under the dress. She fastened her cape with a triangular, green broach. Her hat was green and the cloth wrapped around it was pale green. Her wings were small, triangular, and had a faint green tint. The last fairy was dressed in a dark blue cape, a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress. Her cape was secured by a blue, circular broach. Her hat was blue and wrapped in light blue cloth. With them was a young woman. I caught up to them.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly. They stopped and the three fairies turned.

"Oh my. Who are you dear? And why are you out in the forest alone?" asked the red fairy How was I suppose to answer? Master Eraqus told me that if I ever went to other worlds, I wasn't allowed to tell others about the other worlds.

"Are you lost, dear?" asked the blue fairy.

"Yes. I have no idea where I am. All I'm sure of is that I'm a long way from home." I answered.

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, we're on our way to the castle to bring Aurora back home." said the green fairy. Aurora? I guess that was the woman who was with them. "Why don't you come with us and we'll help you the best of what we can." she suggested.

"Oh, I don't want to impose." I said.

"Oh nonsense. I would be ill mannered of us to leave a poor child alone in the forest. Especially with her out there." the red fairy said. Her? I shook it off. "My name is Flora." she said.

"I'm Fauna." said the green fairy.

"And I'm Merryweather." said the blue fairy. I curtsied.

"My name is Hikari." I said. We began traveling to the castle. I couldn't help but notice that Aurora looked very sad. I wondered why. We got to the castle by the time it was sunset. It was so beautiful. We went up several stairwells and came to a room. Flora sat Aurora near a vanity.

"And now dear. If you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, a symbol of thy royalty." Flora said. The 3 fairies waved their wands. The sparkles from the wands came together and created a gold crown. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty. As is thy right and royal duty." she finished. Aurora looked at her reflection and cried. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

"Now, dear-" Fauna began, but Flora stopped her.

"Come. Let her have a few moments alone." Flora said. They left Aurora. I stayed behind.

"Please don't cry Aurora." I said. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you even know why I'm crying?" Aurora asked tearfully.

"No, but it must be bad to make you cry this much." I said. She nodded.

"Yes. You see, I met a handsome man in the forest earlier today. He was my dream prince. I knew it was him, because we had met before. Once upon a dream." I blushed a little. I wondered if I would ever find my dream prince. "But now, I'll never see him again." Aurora sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was suppose to meet him at glen this evening, but when I told Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, they became upset. They told me I was a princess and had been betrothed to Prince Phillip since I was born. Now, I will be married to someone I don't know and don't love." Aurora said. This caused her to cry even harder. "Hikari, please leave me be for a moment." I bowed and walked out of the room.

"I don't see why she has to marry some 'ol prince!" Merryweather huffed. She wasn't happy about it either.

"Is it alright if I ask why you 3 raised Aurora and not her own parents?" I asked. They told me it started when they were invited to Princess Aurora's birthday celebration to bestow upon her their gifts. Flora gave her the gift of beauty to have the gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the reddest rose and that she walks with springtime wherever she goes. Fauna gave her the gift of song, melody her whole life long, nightingales and troubadours that bring sweet serenades to her door. Before Merryweather could give her a gift, the evil fairy Maleficent arrived and was angered that she had not invited to the celebration so she also gave a "gift" to Aurora. She cursed Aurora so that before the sun set on her 16th birthday she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. After Maleficent had left, Merryweather gave a gift to lessen the curse so that when Aurora pricked her finger she will only fall asleep. After the party, the fairies planned to hide Aurora and keep her away from Maleficent until Aurora's 16th birthday. They took her to the forest, call Aurora "Briar Rose", and acted mortal in front of her. "Wait. The sun hasn't set yet. Does that mean-" I was cut off by a eerie, song-like call.

 _"Aurora.."_

"Listen! Maleficent!" Flora exclaimed. We ran into Aurora's room to see her walking down a secret passage.

"Rose!" the fairies cried. The passage closed as the got near it. They pushed and shoved trying to get the passage open. I wished for a way to help. That's when my Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"Fairies, move out of the way!" I said. They did and I pointed my Keyblade at the wall. The passage appeared. We ran down the passage, screaming for Aurora. I saw a faint, green light. "She's this way! Hurry!"

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Aurora followed the strange orb of light as if she were in a trance. The orb of light lead her into the highest tower, where it transformed into a spinning wheel. Aurora, having never seen a spinning wheel before, reached out to touch the spindle._

 _"Rose!" the fairies yelled._

 _"Aurora! Don't touch anything!"_ _Hikari cried._ _Anything! Anything! Hikari's words echoed through the hall. They seemed to snap Aurora out of her trance as she drew her hand back from the spindle. Then another voice urged her to touch the spindle._

 _"Touch the spindle. Touch I say!" a voice demanded. Aurora did as the voice command and pricked her finger. The evil fairy's curse was fulfilled._

* * *

My Pov

We got to the room and saw someone. It was a fair and green-skinned woman with shining, yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips were painted red. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress. She wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She had in her hand a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. This was the evil fairy, Maleficent.

"You poor, simple fools! You think you can defeat me?! ME, the mistress of all evil!?" She smiled in an evil way and grabbed her robe. "Well, here's your precious princess!" Maleficent exclaimed, pulling back her robe to reveal Aurora. The beautiful princess lay on the ground, lifeless. I covered my mouth in shock. Maleficent cackled and disappeared.

"Rose!" Merryweather cried.

"Oh, Rose!" Fauna cried.

"I'll never forgive myself." Flora said.

"We're all to blame..." Fauna said sadly. I was too. If I hadn't left Aurora alone, I could have stopped her. I looked out the window to see the sun disappear below the horizon. The fairies placed Aurora in her room. I left the castle with my hear filled with sadness. A sparkly, blue portal appeared in front of me. I decided to go through it.


	6. Dwarf Woodlands

My Pov

I looked to see I was in a flower meadow. I looked down to see my clothes had changed again, I now wore a pale blue tank top glittery texture and scrunched section below the chest with a single, pastel pink bow. From the bow it split down the center, revealing two white layers of material, while on each side are pink mirrors. A light indigo jacket was worn on top, with white ruffles lining the collar and each cuff, along with a single pink bow below each shoulder. It came with a gold two layer necklace, one with a mirror on it. A very pale blue glittery skirt that was split down the center, revealing three white layers. Printed on the outer part were many pink mirrors and hearts, and on the upper left side was a pink silk bow with a gem in the middle and a gold mirror dangling from it. On my feet were indigo heels with gold underneath and a pair of gold pumps. White and pale blue designs were at the toe and foot of each shoe, along with a small gold mirror piece. At the ankle was indigo cloth wrapped around them, with a dull fuchsia bow on the front, each bow having a pink and gold diamond in the center with a pink heart dangle. In my hair was a periwinkle ribbon with gem diamonds, apples, sparkles, and hearts all over it. The center was a pale dark pink band, while a simple gold chain was connected to each side of the bow. It came with light gold earrings that have a pale dark pink bows attached to tiny mirrors(Look at Aikatsu; Wicked Mirror Coord). I looked really cute.

"Excuse me?" a voice chimed. I turned to see a beautiful woman carry a large bouquet of flowers she picked. She had rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also had long eye lashes and wore red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. Clothing-wise, she wore a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress were short and puffy, azure in color, and sported several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There was a high, white collar on the back of her dress. She also wore gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Hikari, ma'am. Who are you?" I asked.

Woman: "My name is Snow White." Snow White? That was an unusual name. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from... uh... a faraway land." I said nervously. Hopefully she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh, I see. Would you like to gather some flowers for any friends you may have?" she asked. I nodded.

* * *

Terra's Pov

I can't believe what that witch of a fairy had made me do. I had literally stolen the heart of a person. I still hadn't found Master Xehanort. Maybe he was here. I was inside the castle and came across the queen she was looking into a mirror.

"Spirit of the Mirror—come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee...Speak! Show me thy face." the queen said. I managed to look and saw a face in the mirror.

 _"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"_ the mirror asked.

"Magic mirror on the wall—who is the fairest one of all?" the queen asked.

 _"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold—a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee."_ the mirror said.

"Alas for her! Reveal her name." the queen demanded.

 _"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow—"_ the mirror said.

"Snow White!" the queen exclaimed.

 _"The heart of Snow white doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light."_ Another one? Maybe Master Xehanort was here. _"My Queen, alas, there is another who's beauty rivals yours."_ the mirror said.

"Another? Who? Who is it?" the queen asked.

 _"Her name is unknown to me. Her eyes reflect the darkest depths of the deepest sea. Hair that doth shine like that of the moon. Her beauty is far greater than yours, tis true."_ the mirror replied.

"Show her to me!" the queen demanded. An image came on the mirror. I saw a girl who I would have guessed to be Snow White and next her was... Hikari!? How was she here? Why was she here? "She is but a mere child! How is she fairer that I?" the queen asked.

 _"As with Snow White, the child's heart is filled with the purest light. As a child, she be fairer that you. As a young woman, she surpasses all in view."_ the mirror said.

"Are you saying by the time the child has blossomed into womanhood, she will be fairer than all? Even Snow White?" The queen asked, to which the mirror nodded. Hikari's heart was filled with the purest light? "Who goes there?" She knew I was here. I stepped out into view.

"My name is Terra. I'm looking for a man named Xehanort... Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you might have seen him." I said.

"That name is of no consequence to me." the queen snapped. I guess he wasn't here. I started to walk away when the Queen stopped me. "Wait. Ah yes... I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you can find this Master Xehanort." she said, changing her mind.

"And the mirror will know?" I asked.

"Do you dare question me?" she scolded. This would probably be my only chance.

"What is the task?" I asked.

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle named Snow White. With her is a foreigner to this land. Kill them both. And to make sure you do not fail, bring back their hearts... in this." She instructed and held on a red box. The lock was strangely fashioned. It was a gold dagger that went through the middle of a heart. I took the box.

"Their hearts? I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?" I asked, confused at what she wanted me to do.

"What I demand is their lives. I have had more that enough of Snow White's light." the queen scoffed.

"What did this maiden do to you? What did the little girl do to you?" I asked, mainly to understand what they did.

"That is no concern of yours. As for the child, I cannot allow her to exist if she is fairer than me." the queen said. The Queen wanted Hikari dead because she was more beautiful? I was not about to do this. But, I went to the meadow to warn them. I saw Hikari picking flowers and weaving some of them in her hair. That's when she turned her attention to me. Her face lit up.

"Terra!" she exclaimed. She ran to me and jumped. I caught her and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am too, but how did you get here? Why did you leave home?" I asked. She got scared. Probably thought I was angry and that she was in trouble.

"I didn't leave voluntarily! That boy Vanitas kidnapped me!" she said. Someone kidnapped her?

"Excuse me, but are you a friend of Hikari?" Snow White asked. I turned to see Snow White. I placed Hikari down.

"Yes. Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Why...why, no. I don't think I've ever heard that name." Snow White said.

"Now what..." I muttered. Just then, Unversed popped up.

"Snow White, look out!" Hikari yelled.

"Both of you, run!" I said. Snow White grabbed Hikari's hand and they ran into the forest.

* * *

 **Okay, so the next 2 chapter are going to be Ven and Aqua's visits to the Dwarf Woodlands. Reason I'm adding more to this than the Enchanted Domain is because there will be more the Woodlands than the other world.**


	7. A Protective Brother

My Pov

Me and Snow White ran through the forest until we were out of breath.

"Let's stop for a minute and rest." I suggested.

"What were those horrible creatures?" Snow White asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Will Terra be alright?" Snow White asked.

"Of course. He's trained to take on the forces of darkness." I reassured her. We started walking again, going deeper into the forest. I couldn't shake the eerie feeling we were being watch. I shot glances all over the place and kept seeing glowing eyes. The wind suddenly picked up and I felt something grab my skirt. It was a demon tree! The trees lashed out and tried to grab me and Snow White. I had never felt so terrified in my life. Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see the demon trees reaching for me. "VEN!"

* * *

Ven's Pov

I can't believe those little men had called me a thief. I came upon a small cottage in a clearing. I looked inside, but didn't see anyone.

"This must be where those little men live." I thought to myself. That's when a scream cut through the peaceful silence.

"VEN!" Wait, that was... Hikari! She was in trouble! I hurried in the direction of the screams. I had to fight several Unversed before I saw Hikari with another girl.

"Hikari!" I yelled. She looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Ven!" Hikari ran to me and hugged my legs. "You're here! You're really here!" she sobbed. I picked her up and hugged her. She gripped on to my jacket. She was trembling so much. Whatever had been here scared her.

"Are you both alright?" I asked.

"These horrible trees—they tried to grab us." the girl said. I held out my free hand for her.

"Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." I said, helping her to her feet and set Hikari down. She had calmed down.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure we'll get along, somehow. But...we do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere we might?" the girl asked.

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short." I said.

"Thank you, Ven. My name's Snow White." she introduced herself.

"Great. Let's get going!" I said. I escorted Snow White and Hikari through the forest while fighting off the Unversed. We finally managed to get to the cottage. "I'm pretty sure you'll both be safe here... but sit tight while I look around." I said running outside to make sure it was safe.

* * *

My Pov

"My, Ven certainly is protective of you Hikari. He's wanting to make sure this is a safe place for you." said Snow White.

"He's also making sure it's safe for you." I said. We heard the door open. I expected to see Ven, but instead I saw 7 little men marching into the house.

"Who are the 2 of you?" said the first.

"I am Princess Snow White and this is my friend Hikari." Snow White said. She was a princess?

"Oh, beg pardon your Majesty." said the second. The little men bowed.

"Why're you both here?" asked the fourth.

"Snow White's evil stepmother, the Queen, tried to have us both killed." I told them. The men were shocked.

"Why in the world would she want to hurt 2 prutty girls like you?" asked the fourth.

"I remember a servant back at the castle telling me that my stepmother was a vain woman and could not bear the thought of someone being more beautiful than her." Snow White said.

"Apparently we're more beautiful than her if she tried to have us killed. She must have sent Terra after us, but he came to warn us instead." I said.

"Yes. He was very brave to choose not to follow the Queen's orders. I do hope he'll be alright." Snow White said worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Oh, I'm sorry. We're being rude. What are all of your names?" I asked.

"I'm Doc." said the first.

"I'm Sleepy." said the second. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm Bashful." said the third. His face turned red and he pulled his bread to hide his face.

"I'm Sneezy." said the fourth. He sneezed after answering.

"I'm Grumpy." said the fifth. He crossed his arms with a sour look on his face.

"I'm Happy, ladies and this here is Dopey. He don't talk none." said the sixth.

"He doesn't?" I asked.

"He never learned." said Happy. That was sad. The door opened to reveal Ven was back.

"The coast is clear! Not a monster is sight—Huh!" he exclaimed.

"Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief?" Grumpy asked angrily.

"Oh no, he's not a thief. He recused us." Snow White said.

"You fussn't be mooled—uh, musn't be fooled by him, ladies." Doc said.

"Just go in an' git!" Grumpy snapped.

"Please don't make Ven leave! He saved me and Snow White from those monsters that were chasing us." I cried.

"What happened?" Ven asked.

"Well, Hikari and I were picking flowers by the woods and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key— and then those horrible monsters came and— The stranger was Hikari's friend Terra." Snow White said.

"Terra!?" Ven exclaimed.

"Ya mean this Terra saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked.

"No, no, no! Terra protected us and held them off while we escaped." I said.

"Terra would never hurt anyone!" Ven said, angrily.

Snow White: "Oh, of course not. Not if he's a friend of yours and Hikari."

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting—er, trusting." Doc stammered.

"He's a-lyin'! Mark my words!" Grumpy yelled.

"I'll prove it!" Ven yelled. I grabbed Ven's jacket before he could leave. He sighed. "Could you at least do me a favor; keep Hikari safe until I come back?" he asked. The dwarves seemed to take Ven concern for my safety into consideration.

"Of course we will." Happy replied.

"Thank you." Ven said. He left the cottage. I hoped he'd come back soon and take me home.

* * *

 **Note: I'm going in order of the worlds Ven went to, but from Hikari's POV. So things may seem a little out of place and order. Just so there's no confusion.**


	8. An Amazing Miracle

My Pov

I had been staying with Snow White and the dwarves for several days and Ven hadn't come back yet.

"Hikari, is something the matter?" Snow White asked.

"Well... I don't mean to sound ungrateful to you Snow White, but I'd really like to go home. The people who have looked after me my whole life have to be worried sick about me." I said.

"It's alright. I think you should hurry back to your home, before the people who look after worry any more than they've already." Snow White said.

"But, won't the dwarves get angry with me if I leave you all alone?" I asked.

"I'll tell them that it was better you returned home than stay here. Just be careful." Snow White. I nodded and ran to the door.

"Thank you, Snow White!" I exclaimed, hurried out the door and through the portal as it appeared. Little did I know that I had just left Snow White vulnerable to her evil stepmother.

* * *

Terra's Pov

I had managed to track Master Xehanort down to the Badlands. He told me that Vanitas was the darkness he had extracted from Ven to save him. It all made sense now why Ven had been in that state when we first met him. I thought back to that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Both me and Aqua were training with our newly obtained Keyblades. Hikari was watching from a little ways away. She happily clapped her hands to together and squealed. Aqua put her Keyblade away and picked Hikari up._

 _"You know, she's not gonna learn how to walk if you keep carrying her. She's a year old now. She should be talking now, too." I said._

 _"Give her time Terra. She's probably just waiting for the right time. She's a smart baby, you know that." Aqua said. Hikari reached out her tiny hands for me. I let her grab onto my finger and she gently squeezed._

 _"You're right." I said, smiling at Hikari. That's when we heard the main doors opening we looked over the railing to see a man and young boy. The man and Master Eraqus went off to talk, but the boy stood still._

 _"That boy... is he okay?" Aqua asked._

 _"I'll go see." I said. I walked down the stairs and up to the boy. He didn't seem to notice me. "I'm Terra. What's your name?" He looked up at me and seemed to have a sad, dead look on his face._

 _"Ventus." the boy answered._

 _"Whew! You can talk. Aqua, c'mere." I called to her. She came down the stairs with Hikari, who no longer had a cheerful look on her face. Her face was blank._

 _"Hi. I'm Aqua and this is Hikari." Aqua said._

 _"Terra... Aqua... Hikari..." Ventus said slowly._

 _"So, are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you? You good with a Keyblade?" With each question I asked, he seemed to get more and more upset. He suddenly cried out in pain and fell unconscious._

 _"What did you do?" Master Eraqus asked._

 _"I just asked him some questions." I said._

 _"Ventus cannot tell you anything... because he cannot remember anything." Master Eraqus said, shocking us both._

* * *

Aqua's Pov

That poor girl, Snow White. She had been poisoned by her stepmother and I needed to find a cure. I went to the castle and saw someone. From what I could tell, it was a prince.

"Excuse me. Is something wrong?" I asked. He turned to me.

"This castle—it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?" he muttered.

"Wait. You mean you know Snow White?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we met once. It was a song that drew us together... Has something happen to the princess?" the prince asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so... The wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." I said. He was shocked by what I said.

"I must go to her! Where is she?" the prince asked.

"In the woods, guarded by 7 king dwarfs." I replied.

"I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help." the prince said, running off toward the woods. I went into the castle and came to a room. I sensed a dark presence.

"Something's not right." I said to myself. I noticed a mirror and walked up to it. A face suddenly appeared. I jumped back and a bright light came form the mirror. I found myself in a dark realm. I fought the spirit of the mirror and escaped.

 _"The Queen is gone, my service is done. Adieu, O virtuous one."_ the mirror said. I remembered the dwarves saying something about Hikari being with them, but now she wasn't.

"Wait! Could you please tell me about my friend, Hikari?" I asked.

 _"Your friends is cloaked in light. Her location is hidden from sight."_ She was cloaked in light? By who? _"The child's heart is filled with the purest light, tis true. But also does the deepest darkness course through."_ With that, the spirit disappeared. I went back to the dwarves' cottage and saw the prince was there. He went to Snow White and kissed her. I was beginning to think that she'd never wake up when... she opened her eyes and sat up! The prince lifted Snow White off the bed and the dwarves began to cheer.

"That's so sweet. It's just like a miracle..."I said, thinking back to the day Ven had woken up.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _I was looking at Ventus as he slept. He had been this way for what seemed like forever but showed no sign of waking up. Everyday I came to see him, I would bring Hikari with me. I felt like her being there would wake him up._

 _"Ventus, why won't you wake up?" I asked out loud. I turned to leave, Hikari did the strangest thing. She started wiggling around trying to break loose. When she did she land on Ventus's chest. "Hikari!" She placed one of her small hands over his heart and I saw a small light faintly glow there. "Hikari that's not going to-" I noticed Ventus started stirring. He opened his eyes and sat up, which caused Hikari to fall backwards. Ventus caught her before she could get hurt. "You're awake! Ventus, oh, it's a miracle!" I ran out to the hallway. "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" I yelled._

 _"V-V-Ven!" I looked at Hikari, shocked at hearing her first word; Ven. Ventus looked at he small baby he was holding. He pulled her against his chest and smiled. Both me and Terra smiled at the heart-warming sight._


	9. Castle of Dreams

My Pov

I opened my eyes to see I was in a cage. I looked and saw my clothes had changed again. I now wore an apron dress that was peach-pink on top with frilled lining. On the sleeve straps were pink frills, with one that has a pale pink bow attached to it with a strawberry in the center. Around the waist was a very pale yellow-white cloth tied into a bow on the back, and in the lower corner is a red design. The skirt layering beneath the apron part was white and adorned with pale light green vines with strawberries, followed by a pale pink frilly trim. It came with a simple necklace with a small heart. On my feet were red shoes with silver underneath and pale pink bows over the foot part with a strawberry in the center. They were worn with white socks that had lace cuffs on top, held with pale pink ribbons. On my head was a white hat piece with floral pattern sewn through it and two pale pink flowers, with one on each side. It came with pale pink bow shaped earrings with pale blue flowers in the center(Look at Aikatsu; Cooking Apron Coord).

"Hikari!" I looked to see Ven.

"Ven! I found you." I said. He walked over to me and picked me up. He gripped my shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Ven asked. I told you to stay with Snow White until I came back to get you.

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you and Snow White could sense that. She didn't want my caretakers to worry about me." I said. He sighed.

"I just don't want you put in danger." Ven said.

"I think we're past that." I said, pointing up and he sees we're in a mouse trap cage.

"Somebody tell us how we got so SMALL!" Ven scream. That's when I heard a door open and close. I saw a young woman with fair skin, long, blonde hair, and blue eyes, dressed in a maid outfit, which was a brown dress, a long-sleeved, pale blue undershirt, black shoes, and a white apron. She had her hair tied into a ponytail. She picked up the cage and tilted it to where me and Ven rolled backwards.

"Don't be afraid. Oh! How interesting... I've never seen mice like you before." she said. What did she just call us?

"Mice?" Ven asked.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." She said, setting the cage down a little rougher than she probably thought. That's when a mouse wearing miniaturized clothes specially crafted for him; Jaq's custom outfit consists of a cap, shoes, shirt and overshirt, which are all shades of red.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk." Jaq said. We walked out the cage. "My name is Jaq."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. This is Hikari." Ven said. I was somewhat hiding behind Ven's leg. I gave a small wave.

"Okay, Ven and Hikari. Need something? Ask Jaq!" Jaq said. That's when a voice yelled from some other part of the house.

"Cinderella!" it yelled.

"Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you and Hikari in a little while, Ven." said Cinderella.

"Well, I guess she's got her hands full." Ven said.

"She sure is busy." I said.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" Jaq said.

"She doesn't seem to mind." I pointed out.

"No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream. The dream's gonna come true!" Jaq exclaimed.

"That sounds like somebody we know." Ven said. He meant Terra. I remember the exact words Terra had said: _'Being a Keyblade Master is all I've ever dreamed about.'_

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him! His name is Terra. You seen him?" Ven asked. Jaq's ears drooped.

"No. I never saw Terra before." Jaq said. Ven sighed.

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot." Ven said disappointed

"Come on. Follow me. You gotta see the house." Jaq said. We followed Jaq through a maze of paths in the wall and we arrived at Cinderella's house. We climbed up to the windowsill. I saw an amazing castle glittering in the distance.

"What's that over there?" I asked.

"That's the palace—the King's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight." Jaq said.

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked.

"I don't know..." Jaq said unsure. That's when the door opened and closed behind us. Cinderella came back up and pulled out a mannequin with a dress on it.

"Hello, you 3. Have you become good friends already?" Cinderella asked. The 3 of us nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful."

"You're really cheerful, Cinderella." I said.

"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true." Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!" the stepmother yelled.

"My dress will have to wait." Cinderella sighed. Then 2 other voices, her stepsisters yelled for her.

"Cinderella!" one yelled.

"Cinderella!" the other yelled.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella called. With that, she left the room.

"Poor Cinderella...She's not going to the ball." Jaq said.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq pointed out. I looked at the dress. Even if Cinderella was fast at sewing, she never get it done before the carriage got here. "Say, I got an idea! Ven, will you and Hikari help me?"

"With what?" I asked.

"Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." Jaq replied.

"But what do we need to get?" Ven asked.

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things." Jaq said.

"Ok. We'll both help." I told him.

"Ven! Hikari! Be careful of Lucifer!" Jaq warned. Jaq had this cute thing about his speech where it sounded like he said Roos-a-fee.

"'Roos-a-fee'?" Ven said, confused.

"Lucifer is a cat! He's mean...sneaky...He'll jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq warned.

"Ok." I said. What we needed to find was white lace, pink fabric, pink thread, white ribbon and a white button. We found everything but the fabric. We went into a spare room and I spotted the fabric. "I'll get it Ven." I ran out before he could say anything. Just as I reached for it-

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry.**


	10. A Princess For Tonight

My Pov

The same monsters from before jumped out of nowhere.

"Ven!" I screamed. He ran to help me.

"Get back to Cinderella's room and wait there!" he yelled to me. I ran back to the mouse hole. Or tried to anyway. More of those monsters popped up in front of me. "Hikari!" He tried to get to me, but more of them blocked his path. I was trapped. They leapt in the air and jolted toward me. I held up my arm in a useless attempt to defend myself, when my Keyblade appeared. I maneuvered my hand and slashed the monsters. More of them started coming after me. I lifted my Keyblade up.

"Sparkga!" I shouted. 3 rings of light crystals swirled around me and destroyed the ones that Ven had taken care of.

"Hikari, when did you get use to your Keyblade?" Ven asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't say I've gotten quite use to it, but I'm handling it well enough." I said.

"Let's get everything back to Jaq." Ven said. We hurried back to Cinderella's room and gave everything to Jaq.

"It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq told us.

"Leave it to us!" Ven said. Since we found most of what we needed from the wardrobe room, we went back there. I peeked out from the mouse hole and saw the pearl. However, next to it was a large cat. Must be Lucifer. "Stay here." Ven tiptoed over to the cat. He waved his hand in front of Lucifer's face. Seeing the cat was sleeping, he picked up the pearl and tiptoed back over to me. That's when Lucifer opened his eyes and raised up his paw ready to strike.

"Ven, look out!" I yelled.

"Look out! Lucifer! Hurry! Hurry, Ven!" Jaq said, throwing balls of yarn at Lucifer, trying to distract him so Ven could escape. He was almost there when Lucifer rammed into the table Jaq was on and knocked him off.

"Jaq!" I cried. Ven ran back and blocked Lucifer from slamming his paw on Jaq.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven exclaimed.

"Ven!" Jaq exclaimed.

"Take the pearl, Jaq. I'll hold him off. Run!" Ven said as he handed the pearl to Jaq.

"Okay!" Jaq took the pearl and headed back to me. I could only watch as Ven took on the cat. He managed to chase Lucifer off. "Oh, that's a big 'thank you'." Jaq thanked.

"No thanks needed. You saved us, so it was time to repaid the favor." Ven said. I didn't help Jaq at all.

"Hikari, you help too." Jaq said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you hadn't see Jaq fall, I wouldn't have made in time to save him." Ven told me. I guess I did help a little. "It's what friends do."

"Yep! Ven, Hikari and Jaq are good friends!" Jaq said smiling.

"Come on. Let's hurry and finish Cinderella's dress." I said. We hurried back to the room and finished the dress just as Cinderella came back. We hid in the small closet and waited.

"Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful." Cinderella sighed. We decided to show her our work.

"Cinderella!" Ven called. She turned around as we pushed open the closet doors, revealing her beautiful ball gown.

"Is that my dress?" Cinderella asked in awe. She was in shock, but in a good way.

"Yes. It's a present from the 3 of us. Now you can go to the ball." I said. She walked over to us and lowered her hands. We climbed into her palms and she lifted us up.

"Why, it's... it's such a surprise..." Cinderella said at a lost for words.

"Hurry! Time to go, Cinderella!" Jaq exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you." Cinderella said. She got dressed and hurried down the stairs to catch up to her stepfamily. The 3 of us sat on the windowsill and looked out toward the castle.

"I hope Cinderella's dream comes true. What are your dreams, Ven?" Jaq asked. Ven thought for a moment.

"Funny... I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." He said, holding out his hand. "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." Wayward Wind appeared in his hand.

"And you, Hikari?" Jaq asked.

"Well, that's part of a dream I'll have later, but for now... my dream is go to different places and make a lot of new friends." I said.

"I hope your dreams comes true, too." Jaq said.

"We just need to keep on believing, right?" Ven asked me to which I answered.

"Yep!" Me and Ven left the house and grew back to our original sizes. "Hey, Ven? Do you think we could go to the castle and see how Cinderella's doing?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Ven said. We went to the castle and entered the hallway.

"Are you friends of Cinderella?" a voice asked. We turned and saw a rotund, elderly woman with grey hair, pale skin, and a long, white wand. She was dressed in a lavender cloak with a hood and a pink interior. She also wore a pink bow just under her neck.

"Who are you?" Ven asked.

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother." the woman introduced herself.

"Really? Is Cinderella here?" I asked.

"Yes, with my assistance." she said.

"Why did she need help? We made her a dress and her stepfamily said she could go." Ven said.

"Oh dear. You were the kind souls who made that dress for Cinderella? Her wicked stepsisters destroyed it because they really did mean for Cinderella to come." Fairy Godmother said sadly. How could they do that? "If you want to see Cinderella, one of you will have to look appropriate. She pointed her wand at me. My body became that of a 15-year old. My dress became a lavender blouse with a gold design on the chest, accented by pink and green floral pieces, and blue crystal gems. Each sleeve had a white cuff with gold accenting and a multiple blue crystal diamonds sewn on each cuff. Around the neck and shoulder sat white scallop-lined material; each with a design on each part. Comes with white gloves that have the same design on top of each hand, and a pearl neck piece that had a lavender gem in the middle and row of smaller blue crystal diamond gems. A gradient skirt of light violet, pale purple, pink, and magenta. All over the skirt were pink, gold, green, purple, and blue floral designs, while lining the bottom is red tulle. The band of the skirt was pale indigo, with white and indigo gradient cloth that was separated and bunched so far down, held by a purple gem. Between these gems were multiple gold pearl chains with blue diamond crystal gems. A single pearl chain held a separate gem, off to the side. On my feet were blue glass pumps with a floral piece at the toe of each shoe. A single, twisted gold chain was formed around the ankle and heel portion. So far up on the leg was a gold and pearl chain piece with a violet gem in the center, with many hanging layers of gold from the band portion. At the very bottom hung a blue crystal gem, and on the left accessory was a diamond charm with the Cinderella logo. On my head was a gold headband with three glass flowers on it. Two were a deep blue while the center is a light purple. In each center was a crystal diamond, with two on the outer side of each blue flower. It came with gold dangle earrings with many little blue gems(Look at Aikatsu; Rose Glass Princess Coord).

"Wow..." I said, speechlessly. Ven took my hand and escorted me to the ballroom. We danced to the waltz. After a while, I changed back to normal and we headed in separate paths.


	11. Radiant Garden

My Pov

I opened my eyes to see I was in so sort of town. I looked around and realized that it was Radiant Garden, the capital of light. Master Eraqus told me that his late wife had relatives here. I wonder if I could find them. I looked down and again my clothes changed. I now wore a pastel themed dress with a pink tank top with a row of ruffles going down the center. The skirt is in three layers, with the top being the smallest and the bottom being larger. Each skirt layer has bows of the same color, and in order the layers are green, sky blue, and pink. At the neck is a fluffy trim. It came with below the shoulder, pink puffed sleeves with pastel trimming along the top. On my feet were teal heels with the foot part being beige-tan. Over the foot are beige straps with two ruffles on each part, these being green, and one which is blue and purple gradience. Over the top part of the foot is an eight-shaped strap, and at the hell of the foot is a green and blue gradient cloth. In my hair was a big, rainbow gem shaped like a heart with a fuchsia ribbon on the bottom of it. Hanging from it are two smaller hearts, one green, the other yellow. It came with pink stud earrings with a tiny stone chain attached to it. A pastel-colored cube hangs from the chain with a tiny blue heart depicted on each side(Look at Aikatsu Pastel Sugar Coord for the dress and shoes & the Lovely Mage Coord for the accessories). Why did my clothes always change? I started walking around, not knowing who to look for. I came to a small area where there were a lot of flowers. I bent down and admired the coloration of the flowers.

"Hi there!" a voice chimed. I turned to see a girl, probably younger than me, with maroon-colored hair and violet-blue eyes. She wore a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. In her hands was a small bouquet of flowers. "I'm Kairi. Who are you?"

"My name is Hikari." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari. Are you new here?" she asked. I nodded. "Then follow me. I'll show you around." Kairi showed me around the city and it was amazing. While walking, I didn't pay attention and accidently bumped into someone. I looked to see it was a boy maybe twice my age with steel-blue hair and bright blue eyes. He wore black V-neck T-shirt with a white collar, blue pants and navy blue shoes. He also wore a lab coat that was way too big for him, since his hands were almost completely covered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." I said. He just stared at me. "I really am sorry." I repeated. Then he nodded.

"This is Ienzo. He doesn't talk at all." Kairi told me.

"Oh..." I said.

"Ienzo, this is Hikari." He waved. I smiled, happy to see that he wasn't mad about me running into him. "Ienzo, won't King Ansem get mad at you for leaving the castle?" Kairi asked. He seemed to flinch.

"I'm sure Kairi just doesn't want to see you get into trouble Ienzo. Friends do look out for each." I said. He seemed to smile and he nodded his head. He brought his hands up to his chest and made the sign language sign for 'friend' with his pinky fingers. "You want to be my friend?" He nodded. I smiled and repeated his actions with my fingers. He seemed happy, waved good-bye and started back to the castle.

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen Ienzo smile in a long time." Kairi said, astonished.

"Why doesn't he talk?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but my grandma tells me that it's because his parents died awhile back." Kairi said lost his parents!? So he was an orphan like me. "Hikari?" I quickly looked at Kairi and shook my head.

"Nothing!" I said.

"You know, you look like a woman from a picture that my grandma has. She told me the woman in the picture was my aunt." Kairi said. Was? Maybe Kairi was one of Master Eraqus's late wife's relatives. We started to go back to where Kairi and her grandma lived when those monster popped out of the ground. Ven had told me these were called Unversed. I grabbed Kairi's hand and we ran. We soon came to the castle, only to become cornered.

"Hikari!" a heard a familiar voice yell. I looked and saw Aqua. The Unversed swirled around us. Me and Kairi ran over to Aqua and Kairi accidently touched Aqua's Keyblade. Aqua couldn't fight and protect both of us at the same time. One of the Unversed jumped and went to strike, but someone stopped him. It was a mouse.

"Hurry! Ya gotta get those girls to someplace that's safe." the mouse said.

"Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we've gotta stop these things!" the mouse said. Aqua wrapped her arms around me and Kairi's waists and took us somewhere safe.

"Hikari, you and your friend stay here." She told me ran off to help the mouse.

* * *

Aqua's Pov

I hurried back to where the mouse was.

"Everything all right?" the mouse asked. I nodded. We turned our attention to the Unversed. "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" U said. We managed to get rid of the Unversed. Hikari and her friend came back.

"Aqua!" Hikari called. I embraced her, relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. I turned my attention back to the mouse. "Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." he said. I turned my attention to Hikari's friend.

"I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?" I asked.

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right. If ya ask me, she must be someone pretty extraordinary." Mickey said.

"Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're suppose to protect." I said.

"Let's join forces! Oh no, not now!" Mickey shouted. A bright light shone from Mickey's pocket and he suddenly disappeared.

"Here!" the girl said, holding out the flowers she had to me.

"Are these for me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I guess Kairi is saying thank you." I said. Just then, a voice called out for Kairi.

"Kairi!" a voice called.

"Oh! Grandma!" Kairi explained.

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute..." Aqua insisted. I placed 2 fingers to her necklace and cast a protection spell. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." she explained.

"Thanks!" Kairi said thankfully.

* * *

My Pov

Kairi's grandmother walked over to us and saw me. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"It's you... you're still alive..." Kairi's grandma mumbled.

"Grandma?" Kairi asked. She snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. Are you one of Master Eraqus's apprentices?" Kairi's grandma asked. How did she know Master Eraqus?

"Yes." She ushered Aqua a little ways from me and Kairi. I saw her whisper something to Aqua. Whatever it was shocked her. They came back over to us. "Hikari, I'm going to let you stay here for a little while, but you have to stay near Kairi and her grandmother until I come back and get you. Okay?" Aqua said. Something was off, but I did want to stay a little more.

"Okay." I said.

"Come along girls." Kairi's grandma called.

"Bye, Aqua!" I said.

"Bye!" Kairi said.

* * *

 **Huh... I wonder what Kairi's grandmother told Aqua? Find out in the next chapter! Also, Hikari's going to have a relationship changing encounter with a certain someone.**


	12. Newfound Truth & Vanitas

**Just so you know, what is revealed in this chapter is going to affect Hikari's relationship with Master Eraqus and she begins to make an unexpected friend.**

* * *

Ven's Pov

Why were Terra and Aqua so worried about me? I could take care of myself. They didn't need to worry about me getting hurt. I couldn't help but feel our friendship was starting to die. I thought back to when our friendship first started to form.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _I had woken up a couple of weeks ago and have been hanging out with Terra and Aqua since. Right now, I was practicing with Terra. He was too good. He knocked me to ground._

 _"Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that." Terra mocked._

 _"Ven, you almost had him. Just try it again!" Aqua encouraged._

 _"Ven! Ven! Ven!" Hikari squealed._

 _"Hey wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra asked. I picked up my sword and tried again. After awhile, the 4 of us sat near a large, stone stairway. "Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?" Terra tells me. looked down at the wooden sword I used. There were a lot of dents and nicks in it._

 _"Each one of those is proof you're learning." Aqua said._

 _"You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?" Terra stood up and cleared his throat. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be." Terra said._

 _"What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master?" Aqua asked laughed._

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said._

 _"Well, you're not the only one." Aqua tells him._

 _"I know. You, me, Ven and eventually Hikari... all share the same dream." He said, holding out the wooden Keyblade he used. I smiled and gripped on to the wooden blade._

* * *

My Pov

We got Kairi's home. I sat in a small chair and Kairi's grandmother gave me some tea.

"Hikari, what do you know about your parents?" she did she want to know about my parents?

"Nothing, really. Master Eraqus told me when I was only a few days old Aqua and Terra found me in the middle of the night, crying." I told her.

"I see..." She got up, picked a photo off the mantle and showed it to me. It was a picture of a beautiful young woman with the same hair and eye color as me. "That's my daughter, Shiro. She was also your mother." My heart came to a sudden halt. This woman... was my mommy? Wait, if this was my mommy and Kairi's grandmother was her mommy... that would mean Kairi's grandma was my grandma too!

"So, me and Kairi are related?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Your mother and Kairi's father were my children. They were brother and sister." grandma explained. That means Kairi's my cousin.

"Wow! Hikari, isn't that great?" Kairi asked, excited. I simply nodded, still shocked with this news.

"You also have a sister Hikari, but I don't quite know what happened to her..." grandma muttered.

"I have a sister!?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name was Yami." grandma answered.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"As I said, I don't know exactly." grandma said.

"What about my mommy?" I asked.

"Xehanort... took her away..." grandma said sadly. I knew 'took her away' was Grandma's soft way of saying that he killed her. That man, Xehanort, killed my mother. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Yes... Eraqus was so heartbroken when it happened."

"Master Eraqus knew my mommy?" I asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. After all, she was his wife."grandma said. There was a huge jolt in my heart. My mother was Master Eraqus's wife? But... that would mean he was my... It all made sense now. How he hardly wanted to be around me and how he couldn't look at me without becoming sad.

"I can't believe this..." I said.

"Eraqus was going to tell you dear, but he wanted to wait until you were older." grandma said.

"I can understand. I'm not angry. Just... a little upset." I said.

"Don't worry dear. You're friend Aqua will come back and you'll be able to talk to Eraqus." grandma assured me.

"Grandma, is it okay if I go pick some flowers?" I asked.

"Alright, but stay close and don't talk to strangers." grandma warned. I waved as left the house.

"I won't." I said. I went to the Outer Gardens. I was so happy! I made 2 new friends and one of them was my cousin. But... what was I going to do when Aqua took me home? How could I face Master Eraqus now? I shook it off. I'll find a way somehow. I wanted to make a floral crown for Kairi, so I wanted to pick the right color and amount of flowers.

"So here you are." a horribly familiar voice said. I dropped the flowers I had in my hand. That voice... it belonged to... I turned and saw him Vanitas. He started toward me. "You're not getting away this time." I broke into a run. I had never run this fast before. I heard Vanitas's footsteps echoing mine. I turned the corner, only to run into a alley wall. Nice move moron! I turned and saw Vanitas coming toward me. "Nowhere to run." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me toward a portal.

"NO!" I screamed. I reached out my free hand to grab his hand, but somehow managed to touch his chest. At that moment, many images came flooding into my mind and a sharp pain pierced my chest. Vanitas let go of me and he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. I fell to the ground and gripped the place where my heart was. What did I just feel and see?

"What you felt was my pain... and what you saw was my memories." Vanitas said, groaning in pain. What was causing him so much pain?

"What's causing you to hurt so much?" I asked.

Vanitas: "None of your business." He tried to stand, but ended up doubling over in pain. Even if he was my enemy and even if he didn't want my help, I just couldn't let him suffer. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What are you—" We became cloaked in a bright light for a few seconds. The light faded, but I still clung tightly to Vanitas. I felt his hand press against my back. "Why?"

"Good or bad, you're still a person. I couldn't just let you suffer like that." I said letting go of him and stepping back. "I'll go back with you to the Keyblade Graveyard." He took off his helmet, revealing he had jet black hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Are you only complying because you pity me?" Vanitas asked. I shook my head.

"No. I just don't want to aggravate you anymore." I said.

* * *

Vanitas's Pov

What was with this kid? Before, she did everything to keep me from catching her and now she was going back with me willingly? I'd figure this out later. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the portal. The whole time, she clung to my hand. Why had my pain ceased when she was near me? And what was this weird feeling I felt now? What had the girl done to me?

* * *

 **Just a note, the feeling Vanitas is feeling isn't love.**


	13. Disney Town & A Heartfelt Song

My Pov

I held on to Vanitas's hand. This portal was scary. I happened to turn and saw a portal of light. All of a sudden, Vanitas pushed me into the portal. I looked around to see I had ended up in a very playful-looking and colorful town. I looked down at my clothes. I now wore a white shirt with colorful sprinkles and rounded sleeves with pink cuffs and frills. Straps of pink, yellow, green, and white gradience were on top of it, while the skirt was pink, white, yellow, and green themed with a white layer decorated with sprinkles. A gold chain with gold buttons and a pink ribbon was on the dress, along with various dark blue, white, and pink balls are held on the skirt. This came with a pink chain bracelet, along with a pearl bracelet of blue, white, and pink spheres, and a pink chain necklace with a pink ice cream. On my feet were gold yellow shoes with a pastel green ice cream ball at the outer toe and gold ankle cuffs with white frills. The stockings that came with it were pink and brown striped with white cuffs decorated with colorful sprinkles. On my head was a headband composed of large pastel orbs coming in pink, orange, blue, yellow, and lavender. Attached to it were smaller orbs of pink, yellow, and orange, and a single blue wrapped candy. On my ears were earrings with four small beads of pink, green, yellow, and blue. Hanging from each earring was a pale blue orb(Look at Aikatsu; Pastel Marble Ice Coord).

"Where am I now?" I wondered. I walked around looking for citizens.

"Oh! Hello." a sweet voice said. I turned to see a mouse who looked just like Mickey. Except this mouse was a female. She wore an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown was pink with red lining. The pink section sported a flower-like pattern inside circles that lined the bottom. She wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. She also wore white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. On her head was gold tiara with a ruby Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. "Who are you?" I could tell this mouse was royalty by her clothing. I curtsied.

"My name is Hikari ma'am." I said.

"It's very nice to meet you Hikari. I am Queen Minnie, queen of Disney Castle and Disney Town." the female mouse said.

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness." I said.

"Oh, just call me Minnie. Hikari, may I ask why you are here?" she asked.

"I don't really know myself your high-, I mean Minnie. I just end up going to different places at random times." I said.

"Oh my. Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you- oh dear, What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous for a small child to handle." Minnie said, worriedly.

"What is?" I asked.

"You see, our town is in the middle of having the Dream Festival. Lately, some sort of strange creature has been showing up and they are causing trouble for us." Minnie said.

"Well, I can help you. I know I may not seem like it, but I've fought them a little." I said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get hurt while trying to perform a request. Especially one from myself." Minnie said.

"I'll be fine. Just tell me where you've seen them." I assured her.

"I've seen some going toward the Main Plaza. If you're serious about going, then please do be careful Hikari." Minnie pleaded.

"Thank you for your concern Minnie. I'll be fine." I said, running to the Main Plaza and sure enough there were Unversed. It was a little hard to beat them, because of my dress.

 _"Don't give up Hikari."_ Huh? Who was that? _"Focus on your light and let it out!"_ I did as the voice said. I focused on my light and felt a warm sensation.

"Faith!" I shouted. A light shimmered from my Keyblade. I raise it in the air and summoned a pillar of light around me, then three more sequentially beneath some of the Unversed. The pillars had a wide radius, and was able destroy several of the Unversed at once since some of them were close together. "Balloonga!" A large orange balloon-like bubble appeared. An Unversed got too close and popped it, causing 5 smaller bubble to attack and destroy the rest of the Unversed.

"Hey!" a voice boomed. I looked to see a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat wearing some kind of superhero outfit. "How did a little squirt like you beat all those monsters?" he asked.

"It wasn't that hard." I said.

"Hikari, is everything alright?" I looked to see Minnie.

"Everything's fine, your majesty. Captain Justice just finished helping this little princess with the monster problem." said the so called hero.

"You didn't help! You just showed up." I said.

"Pete, I don't appreciate lying. I asked you before if you could help with the problem, but you made an excuse and left." Minnie scolded. What a coward.

"Oh! Fine, I'll just go to where my assistant is appreciated!" Pete grunted and he stormed off.

"Hikari, I can't thank you enough for helping us. May I ask another favor of you?" Minnie asked.

"Of course." I said.

"We were suppose to have a performance from Clara Cluck, but she wore out her voice and can't perform." Minnie explained. She wanted me to sing!?

"I... I don't know Minnie. I've only sung when I was alone. Not even Ven, Terra and Aqua have heard me." I said nervously.

"Don't worry dear. I only want you to do your best." Minnie said. I decided to sing. I went to the gazebo that was in the Main Plaza square. I felt another warm sensation. My clothes glowed and changed. My dress became a macaron-inspired dress. The top was composed of various blue, green, purple, pink, yellow, and orange macaron print with a pink bow tied around the waist with a gold heart clipped to the center and a row of white ruffled material hanging from it. Three macarons line the top of the shirt and come in red, yellow, and orange. Over each shoulder was a blue bell-shaped sleeve lined in white. The skirt was one giant blue macaron with gold accenting at the center of the top half. Lining the bottom half was whipped cream tulle. At the center of the macaron is thick white cream with strawberries cut in half with two pale pink pearled berries attached to it. It came with a necklace composed of small macaron and tea-rose gloves with pearl bracelets each with a ribbon and macaron, one set was green, the other blue. On my feet were blue miniature boots with dark blue bottom and heel. On each toe was a yellow macaron and tiny dollops of whipped cream line the foot insertion. It came with tall socks with frilly cuff that have tiny macaron chains lining the center. A purple bow was attached to each chain with a macaron in the center, the right leg has a red one, while the left has an orange. Sprouting from my back were bright teal angel wings with pale blue-white towards the tips. Where the wing starts is white fluffy material with slight teal ombre applied. It came with with a teal ribbon held by a crystal heart attached to a gold piece. It came with gold dot earrings with a single teal dot-gem hanging from it. Attached to that was a tiny chain with a crystal heart(Look at Aikatsu; Ware-Colored Macaron Coord).

I inhaled and became to sing.

 _"Our lonely weekends will be ended_  
 _In the middle of the night_  
 _And our new selves will emerge_

 _There's a certain heat and a smile in your fingertips_  
 _And in your ears there's a song and a kiss_  
 _As I give you a gentle hug_

 _That which I feared was_  
 _My own immature heart_  
 _The days always lighten up my eyes_  
 _What a long strived-for revolutionary!_

 _I have already fallen in love_  
 _With this world I now cherish_  
 _It's the first time I can feel truly alive_  
 _You can still raise even higher_  
 _Until your heartbeat itself ceases_  
 _Find your own significance_  
 _And then your story will begin_

 _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday_  
 _Thursday, Friday, Saturday_  
 _If I wake up again, it'll be the Sunday we say goodbye_  
 _I won't say it yet_

 _Long, long ago, I was..._  
 _Please, don't give up_  
 _Reach out your hand_  
 _And pick up the seed of love_

 _People will soon begin to_  
 _Love the world and spread across it_  
 _They're beginning now to move_  
 _Towards a future with both smiles and pain."  
_ **(0-week-old, Arranged Ver.)**


	14. Olympic Coliseum & Zack

My Pov

It was silent for awhile. Maybe they hated it. Suddenly, a thundering of applause came from the crowd. They actually like the song I sang!

"Hikari, that was wonderful! You truly have a gift for song." Minnie said. I blushed.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Minnie." I said.

"I can say for certain that you have my vote." Minnie said.

"Vote?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, the Dream Festival is meant for the citizens to help one another and then they vote for who they believe is the most exemplary citizen. The winner receives a small token of thanks, the Million Dreams Award." Minnie explained.

"That's an honor, but I don't think I'll be here much longer." I said.

"Why is that?" Minnie asked. Just then, the sparkly portal appeared.

"I think it's time I left." I said.

Minnie: In that case..." She present me with an ice cream cone. The ice cream itself was shaped like a bunny with several drops of, what looked like, honey on it. "Take this as a special treat. It's Honeybunny ice cream!" I took it and ate some. It was delicious and sweet. It had the flavors of apple and honey.

"Thank you, Minnie! For giving me such a wonderful experience." I said. I finished the ice cream and went through the portal. When I opened my eyes, I was in another world. I looked down at my clothes. I now wore a pale pink tank-top with a colorful gem heart at the center of the chest, where a cloth of fuchsia, hot pink, and purple attach. Lining the heart were tiny beads in pastel colors. A ruffled material of hot pink and purple lined the bottom of the shirt with pale, faded spots of white on the print and spheres of color sewn around the top of it. Attached to the top of the chest was fuchsia ribbon that circles the shoulder and neck. It came with white two-layer flowered sleeves beneath each shoulder, along with pale pink sleeves for the lower arm with pale yellow material sticking out from the wrist. A two-layered skirt composed of a short, dark pink top with the back slightly longer. Printed on it were white bows, pale blue hearts, and flowers, along with small white lining along the bottom. The second layer was light purple pleat with white faded spots and glitter shapes. The lower portion of skirt was an ombre of very pale pink. On my feet were purple pumps with a small pink and white broach in the center of a dark pink bow. They came with a gradient pair of stockings that are lilac and white. In a diagonal line are small pearled beads on each leg. The cuff was pale purple ruffled lace with a strap of dark pink. In my hair was a pink rose and a white flower hair clip. They came with dangle earrings that have a single reddish-pink heart and a creamy wing on each side of the earing(Look at Aikatsu; Twinkle Angel Coord).

"Hey, who are you?" a male voice asked. I turned to see a boy who was probably a year or so older than Ven. He was wearing some kind of helmet so I could only see his eyes, which were bright blue. He wore some strange kind of armor and carried a sword.

"I'm Hikari. Who are you?" I said. He took off his helmet to reveal he had spikey black hair.

"Name's Zack. It's a little dangerous for a little girl to be out wondering around, alone." Zack said.

"I'm not a little girl!" I pouted. He laughed at me.

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm standing, you look like a little girl to me." Zack said.

"I may be little, but I'm tough. I've taken on the Unversed by myself without any help." I said.

"Yeah, right!" Zack laughed.

"Hmph!" I huffed. I turned and started walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was just teasing. No need to get all huffy." Zack said.

"You're a meanie, Zack." I pouted. I avoided eye-contact.

"Oh, come on Hikari. Don't be like that." Zack. I looked at him then laughed.

"You should see your face!" I laughed.

"Now which one of us is mean?" Zack asked. I batted my eyes and looked at him innocently.

"You don't mean me, do you?" I asked. Then we both laughed. It felt great to laugh. "Zack, what is this place?" I looked around.

"This is Greece, home of the world famous coliseum. It's the place warriors come to and prove that they're true heroes." Zack said.

"You came here to prove you're a hero?" I asked.

"Well, I have to train first. There's suppose to be a guy who is known has the 'trainer of heroes'. I just need to find him." Zack explained.

"Well, I wish you luck." I said.

"Maybe you should come with me. It wouldn't be right to leave you out here by yourself." Zack suggested.

Me: "I guess. I just hope I won't bother you." We walked a ways until we came to the coliseum. Zack looked thirsty. "Do you need a drink Zack?"

"Yeah, I'm parched!" Zack exclaimed. I looked around and spotted a well. I went over to it and saw a jug with a rope tied through the handle. I threw the jug down the well. Once I thought it had enough water, I pulled it up. Or tried to. It was so full of water it was hard for me to lift.

"Zack, I need some help!" I exclaimed. He walked over and helped me pull the jug up. He took a drink from.

"Want some? I hold it that way the water doesn't pour all over you." Zack said. I accepted and drank some too. "Well, the coliseum is just ahead. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Good luck!" I said. He waved to me and went off. I wondered why I came here. There was nothing for me to do. "I guess I should-"

"Hikari!" I turned around and saw Ven. I ran and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe I ended up here, because you were here." I said.

Ven: "Maybe. I'm going to try and enter the games. You stay here until I get back. Okay?" I sighed. I didn't want him to up and leave me again, but I respected and loved Ven very much.

"Okay..." I said. He ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl. I'll be back soon!" Ven said, running off toward the coliseum. Just then, a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I struggled, trying to get away.

"Calm down." I realized it was Vanitas. I calmed down. He picked me up and made me face him. "Xehanort's looking for you." he told me.

"Why me? What does he want with me?" I asked.

"Hikari, you're something special. Xehanort knows that, but doesn't know exactly what makes you special. But I do."

"Why am I special?" I asked. He looked around.

"Not here." Vanitas said. He took hold of my hand and lead me into a portal.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked.**


	15. Deep Space & Stitch

My Pov

I opened my eyes to see we were on some kind of ship. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a glittering, teal top with a slit cut at the chest and dark blue lining with white ruffles on the bottom to match the white, low worn sleeves. Below the slit at the chest was a section of dark blue detailing with broken up green, yellow, and purple shapes with a single ice blue one in the center. It came with a dark blue cloth necklace with a gold star attached to it, and two dark blue cuff-bracelets with a single gold star on each one. A shimmering teal skirt with white pleats. On top was a dark blue belt with broken up, colorful shapes. Attached to the side was a gold star with two chains of diamond and star shaped gems hanging from it. On my feet were shimmering teal boots with the foot part being black, while the material was cut off from the toe. On top were broken up triangles and diamonds of blue, green, purple, and yellow, with gold stars below them in the center of light colored straps. On my head was a silver headband with three teal diamond gems on it and one that hung in the center. It came with a teal diamond earring with metal shards hanging from it(Look at Aikatsu Astronaut Coord). I looked out the window.

"Wow! Van, look at this!" I exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" I thought for a minute and covered my mouth. "Don't call me by a shorter version of my name. I'm not your idiot of a brother." Vanitas snapped. Why was he calling Ven my brother?

"Sorry. What were you going to tell? About me being special?" I asked.

"Hikari... you're... the Princess of Kingdom Hearts." Vanitas said. My heart came to a sudden halt.

"Me? A princess? There's no way! That's impossible!" I exclaimed.

"Haven't you ever wondered how you can use powerful spells without much training and be able to use a Keyblade at 5 years old?" I did wonder that. "You're special Hikari. You have untapped power deep in you. Xehanort can sense it. Each of the different clothes you wear keep you hidden from the forces of darkness." Vanitas said.

"Is it my power that changes my clothes?" I asked. Vanitas shook his head.

"No. It was someone else. Probably that woman who saved you when I took you from Land of Departure." Vanitas said.

"What woman?" I asked.

"A woman who was like an older version of you." Vanitas said. My mom... even though she was gone, she still protects me. "I have to go. Stay out of trouble." He disappeared. I wondered around the ship, wondering what kind of people or creatures lurked here. I felt something hit my back and jump over me. I looked to see a very strange creature. It was some kind of alien with blue fur, darker patches on the back of its head and on its back as well. A domed nose rested in the center of its face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth resided in this creature's mouth, along with a long pink tongue. It had clawed hands and stubby legs that had shorter claws themselves. A short tail juts out from its rear. It was also dressed in an orange uniform. It one of its hands was my Wayfinder! I felt in my pockets to find that thing had taken it.

"Give me that!" I yelled. It jumped and landed on the ceiling where I couldn't reach. It started to pulling on the cord that was attached. "No! Stop, please! My sister made that for me! It's a symbol of the bond between her, me and my brothers!" I cried. I gasped and covered my mouth. Did I just call Aqua my sister...? And call Ven and Terra my brothers?" The creature looked at me, then my Wayfinder and dropped it before scurrying away. I picked up my Wayfinder and held it to my chest. Then I took out Takara. 'These are items of love. Takara was made by Ven, Terra and Aqua. The Wayfinder represents our unbreakable bond.' How could I not realized how much I loved them? They were my brothers and sister. They were my family. The creature jumped from the ceiling.

"Hi-ka-ri? Terra... Ah-koo, wah...Ven..." the alien muttered.

"Wait, you know Ven, Terra and Aqua?" I asked. He took out something. It looked like a Wayfinder, but it was made from different pieces of metal.

"Fren-ship...Cir...cle?" the blue alien muttered. He wanted friends.

"Yeah. You can be my friend. Hmm... you need a name. How about... Stitch?" I suggested.

"Stitch! My name Stitch!" Stitch said. I smiled. Just then, a blast of something narrowly went past my head and hit Stitch.

"Stitch!" I cried. He wasn't hurt, but his Wayfinder had been destroyed. I felt the ground shake a little. I looked to see a larger alien towering over us.

"I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again." the alien grunted.

"Leave Stitch alone!" I shouted.

"Out of the way!" the alien yelled. He turned his attention to Stitch "You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. But I see you for what you really are—an abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches." Stitch grabbed and carried me through the ventilation system.

* * *

Ven's Pov

I followed the Unversed to the main core of the ship. I had to keep it away from the core so it couldn't drain it. There was an explosion from above me. The creature and Hikari landed next to me.

"Hikari!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Ven!" she said cheerfully. What was she doing here!? She could get hurt. The alien I had met earlier started yelling gibberish at the Unversed. Hikari's Keyblade appeared in her hand. I didn't have time to get her out of here. With her and the alien's help, destroying the Unversed was easy. "Stitch, calm down!" Hikari cried. Stitch was still angry, but why? I grabbed him to restrain him, but he knocked me backwards. "Ven!" Stitch calmed down after a few seconds.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"That big alien broke Stitch's Wayfinder." Hikari said. Stitch held out the remains of his Wayfinder.

"Don't worry. Friendship is more than just an object." I told him.

"Fren-ship...Cir...cle?" Stitch asked. I nodded. The ground shook a little. We turned around to see that guy, Gantu.

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." Gantu said.

"Monster? He helped us stop the monster!" I said.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." Gantu scoffed. Stitch jumped on to Gantu's face and tripped. We started running. Stitch got into a space cruiser while I shifted into my Keyblade armor and grabbed Hikari. She became cloaked in some kind of light, but it protected her. I had no idea where we were heading.

"I'm scared, Ven!" Hikari cried.

"Don't worry Hikari. I won't let you fall. Just hold on tight." I told her. I nodded and felt my fear melt away.

"Thanks Ven! I love you!" Hikari said. Stitch did something that caused the security ships following us to break away. He started yelling something at us. "Ven, I think he's telling to get back." Just then, some kind of force shot from Stitch's ship.

"Ven! Hikari!" I heard Stitch yell. I fell off my Glider, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Hikari's hand slipped from mine.

"Hikari!" I yelled.

"Ven!" Hikari cried.


	16. Neverland

My Pov

I opened my eyes. I was in some kind of jungle-like forest.

"What world did I end up in this time?" I wondered. I looked down at my clothes. I wore a blouse that was pale blue-white on top with a lavender lace cuff on each sleeve. The collar was white with gold studs of stars and a crescent moon. At the center of the collar was a striped bow of pink, white, and blue. At the center was an amethyst gem. On each side of the collar was a gold chain with gold stars and crescent moon hanging from it. Beneath the chest was a pastel rainbow design of pale pink, sky blue, and pale yellow. White ruffles lined the bottom of the shirt, while a gold star and moon design coated the thick pale pink stripe across the stomach. Above it was a white ruffled piece of material. It came with a white bracelet with gold moon and stars on it. The Dream Story emblem rests on the left arm sleeve. A pastel skirt of pale yellow, pink, and blue. At the bottom of the skirt were two ruffles; one pale pink, and the second pale blue-white. A few inches below the hem were two white bows with an amethyst gem hanging from it. The bows were connected by a gold chain with stars and a single crescent moon hanging from it. This chain traced the entire skirt. Below each bow was a trail of gold stars and moon, with the Dream Story emblem under the left bow. On my feet were white shoes with silver-purple heel and bottom. Tracing the top part on the foot were pink ruffles with a pink, white, and blue striped bow attached to the center. It came with pastel striped stockings of pink, yellow, blue, and white. Randomly printed on each stocking were silver stars, while the cuff was white ruffled material with pale pink ruffles beneath it. A chain of crescent moon and stars attached to the center of each cuff. On my head was a twisted rope headband of blue and pink. A big white bow was attached to the left side with an amethyst gem in the middle. Written on the bow in gold is Sun on the right, and Night on the left. A small gold chain was attached between each side of the bow. It came with gold dangle earrings with a three gold stars attached to a crescent moon(Look at Aikatsu; Milky Wendy Coord).

"Who are you?" a voice asked. I turned around to see 2 boys. One dressed as a fox and the other as a bear.

"I'm Hikari. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Slightly and this is Cubby." the fox said.

Say, what are you doing here in Neverland?" Cubby asked. Neverland? Must be this place.

"I kinda ended up here somehow." I said.

"Well, we need to take you to see Pan." Slightly asked. Pan? They both took hold of my arms and lead me to a tree with several nooses hanging from it. Slightly jumped up and pulled on one of them, causing many of the knots in the tree to open.

"You go first." Cubby said. I went to the knothole at the bottom and slid down. I landed on a bed and then bounced off it. Slightly and Cubby followed after.

"Ten-shun!" a voice shouted. Both the boys stood straight as a line. I looked to see a boy with ginger-orange hair dressed in all green, hovering above us. "Who's this?"

"This is Hikari, Pan. We found her wandering around the forest." Slightly said.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding on your territory. I'm just kinda lost." I said.

"Lost, huh? Sure your not a spy for that 'ol codfish, Hook?" Pan asked. He thought I was a spy?

"I don't know who this Hook is and I'm certainly not a spy!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. I'm Peter Pan. You've met my men, the Lost Boys. To earn my trust, you have to help us." Peter said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Snatching some pirate treasure. We need to find out where Hook is keeping his treasure so we can steal it." Peter said.

"I don't help thieves." I said bluntly.

"Aww, don't worry. It's all in good fun." Slightly whined.

"Fun? Won't this Hook hurt you if he catches you?" I asked.

"He never does. Tink helps us when we have to get away." Cubby said. Tink? Just then, a sparkly yellow orb floated into the small room. The sparkles evaporated, revealing a pretty fairy with blonde hair and(like Peter) was dressed in green.

"Well, what'd ya say?" Peter asked.

"I guess I don't have any choice." I said. Tinkerbell started 'talking' and she sounded mad.

"Oh, Tink! We need extra help and Hook would never expect a little girl. Now, if you please..." Peter said. Tinker Bell circled around me.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Sprinkled you with pixie dust. Now you can fly." Cubby said. Fly?

"You need faith, trust and pixie dust to fly." Slightly told me.

"Yup. Just think of a wonderful thought and you're off." Peter said. I knew the perfect thought. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was 3. _It had been raining and the thunder was scaring me. I slept in Ven's bed with him hugging me close to him._

 _"Don't be scared Hikari. I'll protect you, for as long as I live." Ven said._

 _"Promise?" I asked._

 _"Promise." Ven said._ I opened my eyes and saw I was floating. I left the hideaway.

"Call out as soon as you spot the treasure!" Peter called.. I flew around Neverland, searching for places a pirate might hide treasure. I looked and saw a giant, skull-shaped rock. If I were a pirate, that's where I'd hide treasure. I flew in through one of the eye-shaped openings. I went to lower ground and I found the treasure. Not only that, but Terra was there!

"Terra!" I called. He turned to see me.

"Hikari, what are you doing here? How are you able to travel to other worlds?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. A portal shows up whenever my job in that world is done and I'm transported to the next one." I said.

"Well, you need to hide. Hook tells me this Peter Pan is after the light in the chest. I have to protect it." Terra said. Light?

"Uhh... Terra... I don't know what light you're talking about, but there's pirate treasure in here." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Terra asked. My Keyblade appeared. I tapped the chest with my Keyblade and it opened. Sure enough, treasure. "I was asked to guard loot?"

"Peter told me Hook's a good-for-nothing pirate." I said. That's when I heard Peter's voice echoing through the cave.

"Men, Hikari found the treasure in Skull Rock!" Peter called, flying down to where we were. "Who's he?" I blushed a little before I answered.

"This is my older brother, Terra." I said.

"Brother, huh? Not much resemblance. Nice job on finding the treasure Hikari. Come back to Hangman's Tree when you're done here." Peter said.

"Brother?" Terra asked. My face turned red as I faced him.

"Yeah. I'm so dumb for not realizing how much you, Ven and Aqua mean to me. I love you 3 more than anything. You're all my family." I said. Terra knelt down and gripped my shoulders. "Terra?" He pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're my family too. You, Ven, Aqua, Master Eraqus... You're the people I love." Terra said. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Terra wiped them away. "I've got to get going. Hopefully, the next portal that pops up will lead you back home." I waved good-bye to him. I flew back to Hangman's Tree.

"Hikari, you've proven that you are a loyal friend and a brave explorer. I hereby dub thee, Hikari, a Lost Boy." Peter proclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked. He realized his mistake.

"Oh. I mean a Lost Girl." Peter corrected.

"Me? The very first Lost Girl?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna be?" Peter asked. I jumped up and hugged him.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. The boy went back inside the tree, but I stayed outside. I started working on something. A Wayfinder. It was 1 color instead of 2. I chose the color of dark purple. It's was for Vanitas. I was waiting for him to come and find me. I actually was hoping he'd find me. I saw him in the distance and waved. "Van!" He saw me and slightly waved. That's when I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Vanitas asked.

"I called you 'Van' again." I said, scared he'd yell at me.

"I don't mind anymore." Vanitas said. Something was wrong. I went up to him and, by his body language, he was sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He took off his helmet, revealing his jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Hikari, Xehanort knows your the Princess of Kingdom Hearts. He'll try to hurt you if he finds you." Vanitas said. He raised his hand and summoned a portal. "Go through the portal."

"But, won't you get in trouble if he finds out you let me escape?" I asked. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Anything he does will have been worth it if it met you were safe. You helped my pain fade and for the first time since I was created, I feel happiness and have a friend. You've become what you name means. You're my light." Vanitas said. He pushed me toward the portal. "Don't worry. The portal will lead you to someone. Someone who will protect you and keep you safe. You'll have to do the same for that person." I nodded and stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **Sorry if Vanitas is OOC, but don't nag me on it. Next chapter; Hikari meets Sora and Riku for the first time!**


	17. The Destiny Islands(Sora and Riku)

My Pov

I looked around at where I was at now. I was on an island, but it was much smaller than Neverland. I looked ahead and saw a houses on the island across from this one. My clothes had changed again. I wore a tourmaline dress with pale pink gradience on the bottom half of the skirt. The top had a big V-shape cut of white cloth inserted in it, with a band of brown on top of that and small, pastel flowers surrounding the cut. The skirt had some colorful shapes and symbols along the bottom half of it, and the word DESTINY written on the bottom. The belt was brown with a pink flower on the side and a gold chain attached with orbs of random colors placed every few inches. It came with a multi-layered necklace and a flower bracelet. On my feet were pale brown foot sandals with the part on top being tourmaline and pale pink gradience. There was gold accenting and a single white flower above the brown part that is located at the toe portion. Around the ankle were straps of brown with red and teal colors and a purple orb with two beige feathers attached to them. DESTINY was written above them(Look at Aikatsu; Tourmaline Libra Coord). I happened to look up and saw a type of tree the a long, curved trunk. On it were star-shaped fruit. These were the fruit Aqua talked about. I took out my Wayfinder and remembered Aqua's words; "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it... nothing can ever drive you apart." I sighed.

"Who are you?" I jumped a little at the voice. I half-turned to see 2 boys. One who looked like he was Kairi's age with brown spikey hair and blue eyes just like Ven's. The other boy looked like he was my age with silver hair and cyan eyes. I felt scared for some reason. I backed away and tried to hide behind the trunk of the tree.

"You don't have to hide. We won't hurt you." the younger boy said. I stayed rooted to the spot I was at. "I wonder why she's scared of us?"

"I'm not scared of you. It's just... I've never seen boys my age before." I said.

"Don't you play with any of the kids where you live?" the older boy asked. I shook my head.

"I'm the only child where I live. There aren't any others. You 2 are the first boys my I ever seen before." I said.

"Well, come out from behind the Paopu Tree so we can talk to you!" the younger boy said. That boy was just like Ven. I wondered if he and Ven were related somehow. I slowly came from behind the truck of the tree. "What's your name?"

"Hikari." I said. I answered shyly and looked down at my feet.

"I'm Sora." the younger boy said. I looked at the other boy.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Riku." he answered. Their names meant 'sky' and 'land' and Kairi's meant 'sea'. Their names had similar meanings to Ven, Terra and Aqua's names. Terra's meant 'earth', Ven's meant 'air' and Aqua's meant 'water'.

"Nice to meet you, Sora and Riku. Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the Destiny Islands. We live over there, on the main island. This is the play island." Riku told me.

"Hikari, you're from the outside world, right?" Sora asked

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"We saw some kind of dark bubble appear up here and saw you walking out of it. You're obviously not from here." Riku said.

"Have you traveled to other worlds?" Sora asked. I couldn't answer that! I'd get yelled at. Then I thought for a minute. They already know I'm not from here, so I guess there was no harm in telling them.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it between yourselves?" I asked. They both nodded. I began to tell them all about my journeys through many worlds.

* * *

Vanitas's Pov

Xehanort had called me back to the Badlands. He needed to tell me something.

"Vanitas, I have discovered another way for the you to forge X-blade." Xehanort tells me. Good. I was getting tired of waiting for that idiot to get strong enough.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must find the Princess of Kingdom Hearts and extract her heart from her body." Xehanort answered. I felt my heart jolted to a stop. I had to steal Hikari's heart? "With it, you can forge the X-blade, obtain unimaginable power and the salvation you crave." I didn't want power or need salvation. Hikari had healed my heart and helped my pain vanish. I couldn't hurt her! She was friend! My sister! My... sister... It was as if Xehanort read my mind. "So, you have befriended the Princess?"

"Yes. I'm not going to hurt her. And I won't let you hurt her, either." I said. I summoned Void Gear and rushed at him.

"I can't have your 'feelings' getting in the way." Xehanort scoffed. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. He grabbed the back of my head.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _"Wha-!" the shadow warrior exclaimed. Xehanort's grip on the young boy's head tighten, to the point where the glass of his helmet began to crack. The moment the dark man had his grip on the boy, a blue, flame-like energy glowed around his hand. The flames sank into the boy's head and began erasing any memories Vanitas had of Hikari and their friendship, engulfing them in the flames. Soon, Vanitas remembered and felt nothing for the princess._

 _"Now, go and retrieve the princess's heart." Xehanort ordered._

 _"Yes, Master." The boy replied. He was able to find Hikari easily now since her mother's power no longer protected her._

* * *

My Pov

The Destiny Islands was such a fun place! I finally met and made friends with kids my age. I was sitting on the trunk of the Paopu Tree with Sora and Riku. I never thought I'd feel this happy unless I was with Ven, Terra and Aqua. That's when I heard a familiar sound. The 3 of us turned to see a dark bubble. Out of it, walked Van.

"Who's that?" Riku asked.

"That's Van, but..." I said. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sora asked. I realized it. His memories of me had been erased.

"Sora, Riku... go and hide now." I said. I held my arm out to the side and summoned my Keyblade, Starlight. They didn't argue. They ran to the Cove, while looking back at me, worried.

"That's cute how you're more concerned for your friends' safety than your own." Vanitas sneered.

"You're my friend too, Van." I said.

"Please. Having friends is pointless and only means you weak. They're worthless in my opinion." Vanitas scoffed. Each cruel word was like a knife in my heart. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I didn't want Sora or Riku to end up hurt. I willed my Keyblade away. "Smart choice." He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Tears won't work on-" Van let go of me and gripped his head. I slowly walked over to him. He was in pain again. It was Xehanort's fault. I repeated my actions in Radiant Garden and wrapped my arms around him. I could only hope I could heal his heart this time.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger!**


	18. The Love of a Sister and Daughter

Vanitas's Pov

 _This feeling... that girl... who is she?_

 _"_ _Van!" Huh? "Van!" That voice... it was the girl's. Why did hearing her voice make me feel a positive emotion? "Van!" I opened my eyes to see a bright light. I reached out and the light cloaked around me. It felt so warm. "Van?_ _Van, wake up!"_ I opened my eyes. My helmet had been taken off. I saw the girl hunched over me crying.

"Why are you crying for me?" I asked.

"I told you; you're my friend. But, it seems you being my friend has only gotten you hurt. I'm sorry." she said, weeping. She bent down and lightly kissed my forehead. That's when many images started coming back to me. This girl was Hikari, she was the Princess of Kingdom Hearts... and my friend. She was crying because of me. I sat up. "Van?" I pulled Hikari into a tight hug, scared of letting go of her.

"Hikari, how can you still call me your friend? I've hurt you." I said.

"I've heard a saying when you care about someone, you always care about them no matter what they do. I know it wasn't your fault. It's Xehanort's. Everything happening to us is his fault." Hikari told me. She was too sweet for her own good. "Oh! I almost forgot! I made something for you." She rummaged through her pockets and pulled something out. It was a dark purple Wayfinder. She took my hand and placed it in my palm. "It's a lucky charm I made for you." I clutched the charm in my hand.

"Why did you make this for me?" I asked.

"It represents our bond. We're friends. Not just that, you're my brother and I'm your sister." Hikari said, smiling. She really was too much. I've only met her several times and yet I cared about her more than anything.

"You're too sweet and kind for your own good." I sighed. She suddenly got a sad look on her face.

"Van... could you... take me home? Please?" Hikari asked. I thought for a minute. Xehanort would surely show up there, but I knew Hikari was wanting to go home.

"Alright. Hop on my back. I can tell you're exhausted." I said. I knelt down and she climbed on my back. I summoned a portal and walked through. It didn't take long to reach Land of Departure. I was about to head toward the castle, but I saw the Master, Eraqus, emerged.

"You! What are you doing here!?" That's when he saw Hikari on my back. "Hikari! What have you do to her?" Eraqus demanded.

"Calm down. I haven't done anything to her." I said. I placed Hikari on the ground. She ran to Master Eraqus, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave, now!" Eraqus shouted. I saw the sadden look in Hikari face.

"Fine. Just so you know, I'm sorry for forcibly taking Hikari in the first place." I said. I left through the portal. I had to find some way to avoid forging the X-blade. I could feel it. If I did, Ventus would resist. We would fight and he would win. The X-blade would be destroyed, taking both of us with it. If Hikari's bond with both of us was as strong as what I thought and it happened, her heart would shatter into millions of pieces.

* * *

My Pov

I was sad to see Van leave, but I knew Master Era-, I mean my dad wouldn't let him stay.

"Come, Hikari. Let us get inside." said Daddy. We walked back into the castle and to the throne room. "Is something wrong? Did Vanitas harm you in anyway?" I shook my head. "What it is then?"

"I met my grandma." I said. He tensed up. He must know she told me everything.

"So... what did she tell you?" he asked.

"She told me about my family." I said. He turned away from me. "Did you hate me?" I asked, holding back tears. He turned around and gripped my shoulders kind of hard.

"Absolutely not! I did it to protect you... No, I abandoned you because of my own fear." Eraqus said.

"Fear?" I asked.

"Yes. After Shiro was... and Yami vanished, I... feared he would come after you. You were all I had left." He hugged me close to him and was sobbing a little "Please forgive Hikari. I told myself it was to protect you, but all my neglectfulness toward you only caused you the worst kind of hurt." Eraqus pleaded.

"It's okay. I understand why you were pushing me away and I forgive you." I looked up and wiped the tears that I hadn't realized had formed from my eyes.

"Thank you. I swear to you this, I will no longer distance myself from you. I promised your mother I would protect you." Eraqus told me.

"What was she like?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older Hikari. Let's get you to your room. I can tell you have had a tiring journey." Eraqus said. I rubbed one of my eyes. I took hold of the my father's hand and we walked away.

"I'm holding you to your word, Daddy." I said. He smiled at me. I was so happy that I finally had my dad back. We were about to leave the room when-

"Ah, I see the princess had no trouble getting back home safely." I froze and turned. It was Xehanort. My dad pulled me close to him and I gripped onto his robe.

"What business do you have here Xehanort?" Daddy asked, gripping me tighter to him.

"None of your concern. I've only come to see that your future pupil, or should I say, daughter had returned home. And I see that she has." Xehanort sneered.

"Yes. If that is all, then leave." said Daddy.

"One more thing. It seems your other pupil, Ventus, has arrived home as well." Xehanort said. My dad started going toward the entrance with me walking next to him very closely.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The father and daughter were unaware that the dark Master would shatter their happiness before it had a chance to begin. It would also be the last time Hikari would see her home._


	19. Good-bye, Land of Departure

**Also, since this is Hikari's POV, Eraqus is being called 'daddy', since she's 5.**

* * *

My Pov

We went outside and I saw Ven. I let go of my dad and ran to Ven.

"Ven, you're home!" I exclaimed. I hugged his legs. He patted me on the back.

"Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would— Well, what matters now is that you're home. You don't belong in the outside world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn—" Ven cut my daddy off.

"In your prison?" Ven asked.

"What?" Daddy asked. What did Ven mean by 'prison'?

"That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ven asked.

"What did you hear?" Daddy asked.

"That I'm suppose to be some kind of weapon... Some kind of... 'X-blade'!" Ven exclaimed. Daddy touched the scars on his face.

"I knew it. Xehanort―he could never let it go. I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." He summoned his Keyblade, Master's Defender, and pointed it at Ven.

"Master! What are you..." Ven said.

"Daddy... why are you..." I asked.

"What? Master, Hikari's your daughter!?" Ven asked.

"Yes. Which is why I must protect her from all danger. The χ-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear... and I am left with no choice." What was he going to do? "Forgive me... but you must exist no more." he said. Light began forming around his Keyblade. Chains of light shot toward Ven. I ran in front of Ven and shielded him.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Hikari!" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes to see Terra had saved us. My dad was shocked. "Master, have you gone mad?" Terra asked.

"Terra! I command you―step aside!" Daddy demanded.

"No!" Terra yelled.

"You will not heed your Master?" Daddy asked.

"I won't!" Terra exclaimed.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey... then you will have to share Ventus's fate." Daddy said. Was he actually serious about this!? Why did he have to destroy Ven? Van swore to me he won't create this X-blade. Both my dad and Terra's Keyblades clashed together. Ven held me close to his chest, trying to keep me from looking.

"Enough, Terra! He's right..." Ven begged.

"Please, stop!" I screamed.

"Quiet!" Terra snapped. He never snapped like that before.

"Terra..." Ven said. My dad knocked Terra's Keyblade down and sent a large ball of light toward us. Something in me changed. I felt something different. Black energy formed around my hand. I jumped in front of Terra and created a Dark Barrier.

"Hikari..." Terra said, shocked. I collapsed to my knees.

"Shiro had been right about you, Hikari. You truly are the Princess of Kingdom Hearts..." Daddy said.

"WHAT!?" Terra and Ven exclaimed. They didn't have time to think about. My dad attacked again. This time, both me and Ven were hit. Ven was knocked unconscious and I was somewhat injured. Terra picked us up off the ground. He had his hand wrapped around Ven's waist while I had my arms wrapped around Terra's neck.

"You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend or my little sister!" Terra said.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Daddy asked him. Terra summoned a portal and threw Ven into it.

"Wait, Terra!" Ven called. The portal closed. Terra tried to get me off him, but held on to him. I didn't want him and my dad to fight. I didn't want them to hurt each other.

"I'm staying right here, Terra!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, but stay right behind me!" The sight of seeing my dad and my brother fighting, it was breaking my heart. I couldn't bear it. Terra defeated my dad. He was shocked and regretted what he had done. "What have I done... Master... I just.. wanted to keep Ven and Hikari safe." Terra said. I ran to my dad and wrapped on arms around him.

"No, you were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now, I've done worse... raised my Keyblade against you, Ventus and my own daughter. Hikari, please know that I do love you. Just as I loved your mother and your sister and never meant to hurt you. And yet, I've only done harm to you. My own heart is darkness!" Daddy exclaimed. My dad suddenly jolted upward.

"Daddy?" I asked, wondering what happened. He dropped his Keyblade fell forward. Terra and I held him before he evaporated into orbs of light. Terra fell onto his hands and knees in tears.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra cried.

* * *

Terra's Pov

"Daddy..." I heard Hikari whimper. Master Eraqus was Hikari's father... and I attacked him in front of her.

"What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend and sister, his own pupil and his own child!" I looked at Master Xehanort. He had done it.

"Master Xehanort, why?" I asked.

"How dare you! It's back enough you took my mom and sister from me, but now you had to take my dad from me, too!? You heartless monster!" Hikari screamed. Xehanort raised his hand and slapped Hikari across the face. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek.

"Watch your mouth, you poor excuse of a princess." Xehanort scoffed.

"Hikari! How dare you!" I shouted.

"You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. My Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate—the Keyblade Graveyard!" His Keyblade appeared in his hand. "There you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!" Xehanort exclaimed. He raise his Keyblade into the air and shot a dark orb into the sky. It grew into a giant sphere that began breaking our home apart. "You won't need a home anymore where you're going!"

"What?" Xehanort walked into the Dark Corridor and disappeared. "Xehanort!" I yelled.

"Terra, I'm scared!" Hikari yelled. I lifted Hikari into my arms. She buried her face into my chest, not wanting to see our home being swallowed. I placed my hand on her head to keep her from seeing this. The ground underneath us started breaking away.

"Hikari, I'm sorry for making you see all this..." I said. She looked at me, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Terra, you didn't do any of this. Xehanort did. I love you too much to ever hate you." Hikari said. Amazingly, I laughed a little.

"I love you too, kiddo." I said. I took out my Wayfinder. "Hikari, Ven, Aqua... I won't let him hurt you guys anymore." I summoned my armor and my glider. I took to the skies, with Hikari clinging on to my waist. I looked back at the crumbled remains of our home. Xehanort will pay for this.


	20. Mysterious Tower

My Pov

Terra left me at the Mysterious Tower, telling me to stay put until he, Ven and Aqua came back for me. My thoughts kept drifting back to my dad... our home... where would we go now? I slowly walked up the stairs. Just as I gotta the door, I heard voices.

"King Mickey." one voice said.

"King Mickey." another voice said. King... Mickey!? Was Mickey hurt? I went into the room and saw Aqua.

"Aqua!" I cried.

"Hikari!" Aqua exclaimed. I hugged her, crying my eyes out. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head. I looked to see an elderly man. This was Master Yen Sid.

"Aqua, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down." he said. She gasped in complete horror.

"The Master? But— Who is responsible?" Aqua demanded. Master Xehanort looked out the window. I saw 4 stars making a diamond shape with one little star in the middle.

"Master Xehanort... and Terra." Yen Sid said. Aqua was horrified by what Master Yen Sid had told her.

"No!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "That's absurd! Terra would never!" Aqua shouted. I started crying even harder.

"It's true, Aqua... I was there... I saw everything..." I said, choking back my sobs.

"No... It can't be... Where is he? Where can I find Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid answered.

"All right. I'll go after him... and see if it's true." Aqua said.

"Be on your guard." Yen Sid warned. She nodded. She left and I ran after her.

"Wait, Aqua!" I called. She didn't turn around to face me.

"Hikari, you need to stay here. Me, Terra and Ven will be back soon." Aqua said.

"What if something happens to all of you? What if Xehanort kills all of you? The 4 of you are all I have left..."I said. This time she turned around.

"The 4 of us?" Aqua said, confused. I nodded my head.

"You, Ven, Terra and... Van." I muttered.

"Van... You mean Vanitas?" I nodded my head. "Hikari, you've been talking to him? He's dangerous!" Aqua exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Aqua was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Up until I went to Radiant Garden, he was an enemy. But now he's my friend. He's only hurting you guys now, because if he doesn't Xehanort will come after me." I said.

"Hikari..." Aqua said.

"No! You don't know the pain he's had to endure! When I touched his heart, I saw his memories and felt his pain. It's all Xehanort's fault. Xehanort's the one who turned him into a cold-hearted person." I was bawling by this point. "Van just as much a victim as anyone else! Van been hurting all his life and has been fed nothing but lies. He's never had a friend before in his life and has never once known what it's like to be happy. Van is... Van is one of my most precious friend and he just as important to me as you 3 are!" I exclaimed. I fell to my knees, bawling like a baby. I didn't care what Aqua said, Van wasn't dangerous. Aqua wrapped her arms around me.

"I trust what you say Hikari. I believe if anyone could change him, it would be you." I looked up at her with puffy, red eyes. She wiped my tears away. She stood up. " I promise you this Hikari; we'll come back. All of us." Aqua said.

"You'll try to bring Van back with you, too?" I asked. She nodded.

"Terra and Ven may object, but I'll talk them into it." She said, putting on her armor, getting on her glider and taking off. I stood there, waving good-bye, until she was out of sight.

* * *

Aqua's Pov

As the Mysterious Tower got farther and farther away, I could only thing of my friends and what was to happen to us. I looked down at my Wayfinder.

"Terra, Ven... please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this." I promised. The new Keyblade Master could have never predicted what would take place.

* * *

Ven's Pov

I remembered everything now. I remembered that Xehanort had been my Master before and that Vanitas was the darkness extracted from my heart.

"Look, while the Master pressure me to, I don't want or need to fight you." Vanitas said.

"What?" I asked. He hopped down from the bridge he had been standing on.

"I mean, the only reason I wanted the X-blade in the first place was so the pain in my chest would go away. But, I found another way. Or rather, a friend." Vanitas said.

"Who would be your friend?" I asked, not believing him.

"Hikari. And here's proof." He said, taking out a dark purple Wayfinder.

"Why would Hikari be your friend?" I asked.

"Because, unlike the 3 of you, she's intuitive to others. She can feel the pain they hide in their hearts. She felt my pain and healed it. Now I realize Xehanort's been lying to me my whole life. There's no reason for me to fight you now or forge the X-blade, but if I don't..." Vanitas said.

"What? He'll hurt you?" I asked.

"I'm not worried about myself. It's Hikari he'll go after." He'd hurt Hikari!? "I told him I wouldn't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her." Vanitas said. A portal appeared behind him. "Decide what you're next action is carefully." He disappeared into the portal. I took out my Wayfinder.

"Terra, Aqua, Hikari... I swear I'll put an end to this." I promised. I opened a path with my Keyblade. I summoned my armor and my glider.

* * *

Vanitas's Pov

Ven was following me. Not too close to where Xehanort might find it suspicious, but far even to where it look like he was tracking me down. I looked at the Wayfinder Hikari gave me.

"Hikari... I swear to you this; I'll try to keep your friends from harm. The last thing I want, is for you to be heartbroken." I promised. While I wanted to keep this self-made promise, something in me said that when this battle was over, when everything was said and done, Hikari would end up alone.


	21. 3 Lights vs 2 Darknesses

No one's Pov

 _Each of the Keyblade wielders arrived in the same spot, shortly after the previous one had left. Each summoning their Keyblade and saying a phrase that had meaning to them._

 _"What I do, I do for friendship." Terra vowed._

 _"The four of us will always be one." Aqua vowed._

 _"Friends forever." Ventus vowed._

 _"From now on, no more mistakes." Vanitas vowed. Then, they would each go to the area that was covered in Keyblades. Both of light and of darkness. The 3 friends soon met again. Little did they know, it would be the last time._

* * *

Ven's Pov

I saw Aqua and Terra not too far away. I walked up to them.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "χ-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it. And also... Vanitas doesn't want to fight me anymore." I said.

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"It's because Hikari got to him, isn't it?" Aqua asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He said that she healed his pain. That she his friend." I said.

"Probably the only friend he's ever had. She important to him now." Terra said.

"But he has to fight me. If not, Xehanort might go after Hikari." I said.

"What!?" Terra and Aqua exclaimed.

"It's a fear in Vanitas that gives Xehanort leverage to force him to make the X-blade. I still don't know exactly what it is." I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it beat faster. "But... it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." I said. Terra placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Terra assured me.

"Me and Vanitas will have to fight. If one of us destroys the other, Hikari will be devastated." I said.

"The 4 of us can never be torn apart, all right? We'll try help Vanitas and then we'll go back for Hikari. I'll always find a way." Terra said. Aqua placed a hand on my cheek. I gently pushed their hands away.

"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me." I said. My request scared them.

"Ven, I made a promise that all of us, including Vanitas, would come back. I'm not going to break a promise like that." Aqua said. A strong gust of wind blew from the side of us. We looked to see Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat... as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... χ-blade." Xehanort said pointing to me. Me, Terra and Aqua cladded ourselves in our armor. I went to go after Xehanort, but Terra stopped me and went after him himself.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _The two are charged by Terra, and Xehanort responds by shifting the earth beneath them to create a rising plateau that carries Terra above the rest. Xehanort then lifts the ground beneath himself as well, creating a cliff much higher than the surrounding terrain. While Vanitas strikes Terra with Thunder, and is immediately pursued by Aqua and Ventus, Terra chases after Xehanort, who creates a Keyblade infused cyclone to aid Vanitas against Aqua and Ventus. Vanitas chases and battles Aqua and Ventus on the cyclone, and neither are able to overcome him. Noticing that Terra is getting closer to Xehanort, Vanitas directs the cyclone towards Terra, knocking him off the cliff. Aqua and Ventus watch in horror, and Aqua gets hit by the cyclone, crashing to the ground, obliterating her helmet completely. Ventus comes to her aid as she casts Reflect magic on Terra to protect him from the cyclone. The spell protects him from the cyclone until the he is pushed up to where Xehanort is, at which point it explodes, blasting the cyclone to pieces. Terra is dropped to where Xehanort is. Terra briefly duels Xehanort until the old man freezes his left arm. Ventus attempts to attack Xehanort from behind, but Xehanort teleports himself behind Ven and grabs him by the helmet, beginning to crush it. Terra stumbles forward, probably in an attempt to help Ven, until Vanitas and the Keyblade infused cyclone inexplicably reappear below Terra's feet, hurling him off the cliff as countless Keyblades batter his body. Xehanort and Vanitas stand at the top of the cliff, still holding Ven, presumably so Aqua could see him. When she does, Xehanort first burns and then freezes Ventus. As Aqua looks on in horror, Xehanort throws him off the cliff, and his Keyblade shatters on a rock. Aqua catches his body. Though frozen, he moves his eyes to indicate that he is still alive. Xehanort's Keyblade is changed into a purple and blue ball of flame-like energy, which he shoots upwards to part the gathering dark clouds, revealing Kingdom Hearts. Terra, barely able to stand, tears off what remains of his helmet to look up at Kingdom Hearts and begins to succumb to the darkness. Mickey Mouse looking at the battlefield from a distance, holding the Star Seeker Keyblade and on the verge of stepping in to fight Xehanort and Vanitas._

* * *

My Pov

Something horrible was happening. I felt so many pains in my chest. Something was wrong. Master Yen Sid could sense it too. Donald and Goofy could see I was worried.

"Don't worry Hikari. Your friends will be back soon and then you'll be together again." Goofy assured me.

"You think?" I nodded.

Donald: "Of course. They're Keyblade wielders. They can take on anything!" Donald said. I smiled, happy to hear those words.

"You'll be strong one day too, Hikari." Goofy said.

"I will?" I asked.

Donald: "Yeah. You'll be able to defeat the darkness and protect the light when you're older."

"Thank you, Donald... Goofy. I needed that." I said.

"Friends do help each other feel better when they're sad." Goofy said. Friends?

"Right. But if you want to be our friend, you can't make a sad face like that." Donald said. Huh?

"Yeah. You gotta make a silly face!" Goofy told me. I thought for a minute. I looked at them and pulled the biggest grin, showing all my teeth. The 2 of them busted out laughing.

"That's a really funny face!" Donald said.

"So, we're friends now?" I asked. They nodded.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _And 10 years from that day, they would meet again and their friendship would grow from there. However, the warm moment lasted only a second. Hikari suddenly feels a sharp stab of pain run through her heart. Unknowingly, this pain was her way of knowing that something horrible has befallen the 4 people she loves._


	22. Losing the Ones I Love

No one's Pov

 _Vanitas forcibly fused with Ventus and battle with him. Unknown to Ventus, Vanitas allowed him to win. The X-blade slipped from Vanitas's hands and shattered. Vanitas began to fall to the broken platform below._

 _"Vanitas!" Ventus cried out attempting to reach out for his dark half, but the shadow warrior simply shook his head and sadly smiled._

 _"Tell our little sister I'm sorry for everything." he said. A small tear slid down his face as he evaporated into orbs of light. Ventus's Dive to the Heart Station became repaired. He looked around at the small particles of light. He smiled as tears slid down his face. He too soon evaporated into orbs of light. His heart was the only thing that remained as it floated upward and disappeared. As for Terra and Aqua, only one of them was lucky to remain alive... and themselves. Terra is processed by Master Xehanort and leaves to go to Radiant Garden. Aqua fights the processed Ventus and triumphs. She and Ventus are hurled into the Lanes Between, but are rescued by Mickey who uses his Star Shard to teleport them to the Mysterious Tower._

* * *

Aqua's Pov

I opened my eyes to see I was back in the Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid approached me.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care. I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." Yen Sid informed me.

"I see." I tried to shake Ven awake. "Ven! Ventus!" I shouted, but he wasn't waking up.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said. Sleeping?

"When will he wake?" I asked.

"I could not say. It is almost as if his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Yen Sid said.

"No... I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to. Where's Hikari? Is she alright?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say that she has lost consciousness. It seems both Vanitas and Ventus's heart were link to hers. When they became lost, hers was severely damaged." Yen Sid said.

"What!? Please, let me see her!" I begged.

"Now is not the time. Her heart is still recovering from the shock." Yen Sid explained.

"I promised we'd all come back. I broke that promise. I need to keep both of them safe!" I said.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him...then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light." Yen Sid tells me. I took Ven's body and left the tower.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Aqua wondered aloud that Ventus needed a safe place to sleep. Even without his heart, the sleeping boy stretched out his hand and in it, appeared his Keyblade. It opened a path to Land of Departure. When Aqua arrived there, she was horrified by the state of her home. Large chucks of land were broken off and the 2 castle towers were gone. Aqua then noticed her late Master's Keyblade laying on the ground. She picked it up and remembered her Master request. If their world was to ever fall into darkness, she was to use his Keyblade to seal the world away. Aqua places Ventus on a throne and seals Land of Departure away. She promises Ventus that she, Terra and Hikari would be back to wake him up. She exit the castle and sees that the world has been transformed into the world that would become known as Castle Oblivion. She hears Terra's voice and follows it to Radiant Garden._

* * *

My Pov

 _I opened my eyes to see I was in darkness. What happened?_

 _"Hikari?" I heard a voice ask. That voice... It was Ven!_

 _"Ven! Ven, where are you?" I called._

 _"I'm right here." Ven said. I turned around and saw a glowing orb. I held out my hands and cupped the orb. Ven's heart... Tears flowed down my cheeks. "Don't cry, Hikari._

 _"But, how can I not? Van's gone, Terra's nowhere to be found and now you're gone! I've lost all 3 of my brothers in one day!" I cried. I felt something caressing me. I looked up to see a ghostly figure of Ven._

 _"No matter what Hikari, I'll always be there for you. You're my little sister and I'm your big brother. I'll come back to you. I promise." Ven said._

 _"I know you will." I said._

 _"Hikari, there's a light in the distance. Can you... take me to it?" Ven asked. I wiped away any leftover tears._

 _"Anything for you, big brother." I said. The apparition of him faded. I follows the light, which lead me to Sora. I asks Sora to take care of my brother's heart. He accepts and promises to return it once it's healed._

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Aqua finds Terra-Xehanort in Radiant Garden. She is left with no choice, but to fight him. Shortly into their fight, Terra-Xehanort releases his Guardian. Aqua seems unmatched, but the power of her friends gives her the strength to defeat Terra-Xehanort. This also caused Terra to try and take back his body and heart. However, Xehanort stabs himself in the chest to lock Terra away. This causes him to fall into darkness with Aqua diving in after him. Aqua sacrifices herself to safe Terra. She sorrowfully knows that Hikari has been left all alone. With this final event, Hikari's heart shatters into pieces and she becomes a lifeless doll._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Mickey takes Hikari back to her grandmother in Radiant Garden. There, she only moves and talks slightly. She makes friends that help her regain more speech and mobility. Hikari befriends Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Lea, Myde, Dulor, Lumaria and Arlene. For awhile, Hikari is happy. That all changes after a year of living in Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden became covered in darkness and was destroyed. They only know survivors were Hikari and Kairi. The protection spell on both Hikari's Wayfinder and Kairi's necklace lead them to the Destiny Islands. The 2 girls were found washed ashore by Riku and Sora. Hikari and Kairi had no memory of their Homeworld, nor that they were cousins. Kairi is adopted by the islands' mayor and Hikari is taken in by Riku's parents. Over the next several years, these children became the closest of friends and soon began to plan of a way to venture to outside worlds. Little did they know what was in store for them._


	23. Cast

**The reason I put up the cast is so people know who voices who in case they never caught it.**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **English & Japanese**

 **Sora - Luke Manriquez(ENG)/Takuto Yoshinaga(JAP)**

 **Riku - Ty Panitz(ENG)/Eiji Shima(JAP)**

 **Kairi - Ariel Winter(ENG)/Sumire Moroboshi(JAP)**

 **Hikari - Cherami Leigh(ENG)/Azusa Sato(JAP)**

 **Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan(ENG)/Takashi Aoyagi (JAP)**

 **Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo(ENG)/Kōichi Yamadera(JAP)**

 **Goofy - Bill Farmer(ENG)/Yū Shimaka(JAP)**

 **Ventus(Ven) - Jesse McCartney(ENG)/Kōki Uchiyama(JAP)**

 **Terra - Jason Dohring(ENG)/Ryōtarō Okiayu(JAP)**

 **Aqua - Willa Holland(ENG)/Megumi Toyoguchi(JAP)**

 **Vanitas - Haley Joel Osment(ENG)/Miyu Irino(JAP)**

 **Eraqus - Mark Hamill(ENG)/Makio Inoue(JAP)**

 **Shiro - Susan Egan(ENG)/Noriko Hidaka(JAP)**

 **Xehanort - Leonard Nimoy(ENG)/Chikao Ōtsuka(JAP)**

 **Zack - Rick Gomez(ENG)/Kenichi Suzumura(JAP)**

 **Lea - Quinton Flynn(ENG)/ Keiji Fujiwara (JAP)**

 **Isa - Kirk Thornton(ENG)/Ginpei Sato(JAP)**

 **Even - Derek Stephen Prince(ENG)/Tatsuya Kando(JAP)**

 **Aeleus - Dave Boat(ENG)/Tatsuya Kando(JAP)**

 **Dilan - David Dayan Fisher(ENG)/Yosuke Akimoto(JAP)**

 **I didn't put Myde, Dulor, Lumaria or Arlene. I only put the ones that spoke.**


End file.
